Les Arts Défendus
by quaithe
Summary: Les années ont passé. Mais Voldemort n'a pas oublié Ginny. Alors que celleci entre en quatrième année, il revient lui faire une proposition: il veut la convaincre de changer de camp, et lui révéler ce que tous ont cherché à lui cacher... INACHEVEE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde, en ce beau dimanche! **_

_**Ceci est la première fic que j'aie écrite, et elle est de qualité inégale, j'en suis consciente. J'implore votre indulgence:) Mais je peux promettre que les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs, et de mieux en mieux écrits! J'en posterai un par jour jusqu'au douzième, si ça vous plaît. Sinon, autant faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé...**_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

OooO

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut avec un sentiment d'oppression. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un élément qui aurait pu expliquer son soudain réveil, mais le dortoir était plongé dans le plus profond silence. Grâce au peu de lumière qui filtrait par une fenêtre laissée entrouverte, elle devina les formes sombres des lits, et celles de leurs occupantes, endormies. Une de ses voisines se retourna entre ses draps en murmurant quelque chose, puis retomba dans une immobilité de pierre. Une atmosphère tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible, en somme. Pourtant son malaise ne diminuait pas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, en quête d'un peu d'air frais. Le vent lui apporta les parfums de la Forêt interdite, mais pas de réel réconfort. Le hululement triste d'une chouette à l'extérieur la fit soudain frissonner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de sensation. Cela avait commencé à la fin de l'été, et n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des semaines. Tout d'abord, cela ne s'était traduit que part un sommeil troublé, qu'elle avait dans un premier temps attribué au stress : avec la résurrection de Voldemort en juin et son été passé dans une maison digne des pires films d'horreur, avec Kreattur qui s'introduisait régulièrement dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'y avait vu rien d'étrange. Mais son malaise avait persisté alors même qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, et gagnait désormais la journée : plusieurs fois, elle avait eu l'intuition d'une présence, pas vraiment amicale, qui l'observait. Une sorte de menace. A ces moments, elle sentait une panique incontrôlée l'envahir, et une ombre envahir son champ de vision. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un, qui la cherchait avec méthode, était sur le point de découvrir la cachette dans laquelle elle s'était retranchée. Ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Ginny secoua la tête, exaspérée. Elle pensa avec ironie que si elle ne se secouait pas un peu, elle finirait comme le professeur Trelawney, hantée par de sombres pressentiments et des visions morbides. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une option pour elle. Avec un soupir de condoléance pour son état mental, elle regarda le réveil à son chevet : un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Elle prit le parti de descendre dans la salle commune ; avec un peu de chance, il y aurait encore quelqu'un de réveillé.

Elle trouva effectivement trois personnes assises auprès du feu : Hermione, Harry et…Ron. Ron invalidait pour elle toute possibilité de l'existence de Dieu, ou d'une quelconque force supérieure qui présiderait à notre destinée : personne n'aurait été assez cruel pour vouloir affliger l'espèce humaine d'une telle tare. Seul le hasard pouvait expliquer l'existence de cette anormalité. Ginny se refit pour la énième fois cette réflexion en voyant son frère recopier avec une évidente difficulté − ses yeux exorbités et sa langue tirée en témoignaient− un devoir rédigé au préalable par Hermione. Sa plume, qu'il tenait comme il pouvait dans son poing fermé, lui sauta des mains et tomba par terre. Ginny ne put retenir un ricanement, et Harry et Hermione relevèrent la tête. Ron, quant à lui, était toujours occupé à fourrager entre les pieds de sa chaise pour retrouver sa plume.

− Hi, Ginny ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas couchée ? lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ginny aurait adoré qu'il soit son frère. En attendant, comme il ne l'était pas, son ton paternaliste l'agaça.

− J'arrive pas à dormir. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Un complot pour nous débarrasser d'Ombrage ?

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un instant. Puis il poussa un soupir et répondit d'une voix féroce :

− Si seulement ! Je viens de rentrer de deux heures de retenue avec elle, et je t'assure qu'à la moindre occasion…

− …il se fera renvoyer pour avoir fait quelque chose de stupide, enchaîna Hermione d'un air las en mâchouillant une de ses boucles. Depuis qu'il est rentré il rumine des plans de vengeance.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de son bocal :

− Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure !

Hermione lui lança un regard mystérieux ; ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois :

− Quand tu te mets à réfléchir, j'entends les rouages de ton cerveau fonctionner, ou plutôt, grincer. Là, j'ai rien entendu, donc je m'attends à l'option la plus stupide.

Puis, sans attendre la réaction de Harry qui se faisait attendre, elle se leva en lançant un sourire complice à Ginny et dit à la cantonade :

− Je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Les garçons s'apprêtèrent à l'imiter. En voulant passer au même moment entre un fauteuil et le canapé, ils se percutèrent et Ginny remarqua que Harry saisissait convulsivement son avant-bras. Elle lui demanda, inquiète :

− Harry ? Ca va ton bras ?

− C'est rien. T'occupe.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

− C'est Ombrage ? Elle n'utilise quand même pas de châtiments corporels ?

Harry cilla, et il répondit sans la regarder :

− C'est rien, je te dis. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Il monta dans son dortoir, en laissant Ginny seule devant le feu. Elle s'assit sur le canapé pour réfléchir. Elle était sûre d'avoir deviné juste ; la gêne d'Harry et la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione le prouvaient. Elle repensa à la réplique sarcastique de cette dernière, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle commençait à bien connaître la jeune fille, et savait que ce qui l'avait rendue furieuse, c'était d'abord que Harry ait jugé bon de tenir tête à Ombrage en jouant au héros outragé − ce qui était certainement brave, mais aussi complètement stupide−, et ensuite l'idée des représailles peu subtiles qu'il pourrait imaginer pour venger son honneur bafoué. Ginny était bien consciente qu'il ne pourrait le faire qu'ouvertement ; il faudrait pour le satisfaire le désaveu public d'Ombrage, renvoyée dans l'opprobre et la honte ; un affrontement entre la Vérité et le Mensonge, la Justice et l'Iniquité, le Bien et le Mal d'où il sortirait vainqueur aux yeux de tous. Les escarmouches verbales en cours allaient probablement se poursuivre un moment, pensa Ginny avec un soupir. Elle souhaita mentalement que son ami ait une tournure d'esprit un peu moins griffondor. Le traitement qu'il avait subi la remplissait de colère (elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'Ombrage avait pu lui faire), mais sa conception de la vengeance était moins spectaculaire : elle se contenterait très bien de la rendre folle par différents tours, ou, si cela se révélait nécessaire, elle pourrait envisager une chute fatale dans les escaliers. Mais une telle option, tout-à-fait dépourvue de panache, ne conviendrait pas à Harry.

Elle rêvassa ainsi pendant un moment, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. La somnolence la gagnait, même si elle gardait toujours les yeux ouverts. Elle n'entendit même pas la pendule sonner deux heures. Elle allait sombrer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, grave et traînante, murmurer à son oreille :

− Bonsoir, Ginevra.

Elle se retourna brutalement, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. La salle était plongée dans les ténèbres, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Le sentiment de malaise était revenu, plus fort que jamais, la rendant presque malade.

− Cela fait longtemps. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

Ginny se leva dans une pathétique tentative de fuite, mais aussitôt trébucha et s'écroula par terre. Le souffle court, elle demanda d'une voix faible qui sembla résonner à travers la pièce :

− Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

Elle entendit un rire, qui sans raison lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal.

− Est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas ?

La voix réveillait quelque chose dans sa mémoire, mais l'information restait obscure, hors de portée. Son mal de tête s'amplifiait, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à la douleur, qui la faisait se tordre sur le sol. Elle hurla :

− Allez-vous-en ! La nuit l'engloutit.


	2. Intuitions

_**Me voici de retour, avec un chapitre ridiculement petit, où il ne se passe pas grand chose...mais je promets que ça va bientôt changer!**_

_**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à Anadyomède, Maryhe, Kloria, Mangli, Eleonore-dem et Aurélie Malfoy! J'avais un peu peur en postant cette histoire, mais vous avez été super sympa! Love you all**_

_**OOooOO **_

Ginny fut réveillée par de l'eau froide qu'on lui jetait à la figure, contact désagréable s'il en est. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour découvrir un deuxième année penché sur elle, l'air terrorisé dans sa robe de chambre beaucoup trop grande, un verre d'eau vide à la main. Elle émit un grognement :

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle se passa la main sur l'arrière du crâne qui la faisait souffrir pour y découvrir une énorme bosse, probablement due à sa chute. Pendant ce temps, le gamin avait rassemblé assez de courage pour répondre à sa question :

− J'ai entendu un hurlement. Je suis descendu et je t'ai trouvée par terre.

− Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce ?

Il la regarda d'un air ahuri :

− Non, bien sûr que non, il est trois heures du matin !

Ginny, perplexe, mâchouillait ses lèvres. Le garçon plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux :

− Toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici à trois heures du matin ?

Un sourire tordu déforma les lèvres de la jeune fille :

− Je n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton innocent ne sembla pas l'amadouer : les yeux du gamin se plissèrent encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Il flairait avec délices quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Ginny n'avait aucune envie qu'il aille raconter partout comment il l'avait trouvée. Aussi ne lui laissa-t-elle pas l'occasion de répondre :

− Après tout, je pourrais aussi te demander ce que tu fais debout et habillé à trois heures du matin. Une petite promenade pour prendre l'air, peut-être ?

En effet, un bout d'uniforme dépassait de son peignoir trop grand. Le gamin rougit violemment. Ginny poussa son avantage, et dit d'un ton mielleux :

− Sauf que bien sûr le règlement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mais tu sais certainement cela ?

Elle observait le gamin perdre de plus en plus contenance devant elle. Il s'agitait nerveusement sur ses jambes. Elle acheva :

− Donc, silence, et j'en ferai autant. Dans le cas contraire, tu sais que les préfets sont mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? A bon entendeur…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se leva et, plantant le gamin toujours immobile, se dirigea d'un pas légèrement vacillant vers son dortoir. Le chantage n'était peut-être pas une vertu très griffondor, mais il se révélait bien pratique dans certaines situations. Ginny avait bien conscience que sur certains côtés, sa conscience morale présentait de sérieuses lacunes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau avait un moment hésité à la mettre à Serpentard − tout comme Percy et Fred, d'ailleurs. Un des secrets honteux de la fratrie.

Allongée sur son lit, elle essaya de s'endormir, mais sans succès. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur la voix mystérieuse qu'elle avait entendue. Elle avait décidé de considérer cette voix comme réelle : sinon, elle n'avait plus qu'à supposer qu'elle devenait folle, et cette idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas démesurément. Comme il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, elle devait bien en conclure que cette voix lui parlait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était qu'effectivement, elle avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Plus elle cherchait à mettre un nom dessus, plus ce nom s'échappait. C'était comme si elle se heurtait à quelque chose, une sorte de porte close derrière laquelle se trouverait la réponse ; et plus elle y pensait, plus son mal de tête revenait et gagnait en puissance. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que le nom jaillit de sa mémoire, comme une évidence, mais qui n'avait rien pour la rassurer : il semblait que Lord Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans sa tête.

Quand Ginny se réveilla quelques heures plus tard secouée par l'une de ses camarades, elle était de très mauvaise humeur. La perspective d'être en retard n'arrangea rien à la chose. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, prit à peine le temps de se peigner et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de son dortoir. Dans la salle commune l'attendait Michael Corner, son petit ami. Dès qu'il la vit, il l'apostropha :

− Allez Ginny, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour le cours de McGonagall !

Puis, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur :

− Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que t'as été piétinée par un hippogriffe ! T'es sûre que ça va ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire, et elle le lui fit savoir avec un sourire venimeux :

− C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, Michael, mais je te rassure, ce n'est que passager. Pas comme pour toi malheureusement. Salut !

Ce n'était peut-être ni très subtil, ni très élaboré, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. En tout cas c'était assez méchant, puisqu'elle savait très bien que Michael était complexé par son physique − sans réelle raison d'ailleurs, à part un nez légèrement crochu. Ginny, sans lui accorder un regard, le dépassa d'un air hautain et sortit de la salle.Quelques heures plus tard, à déjeuner, son humeur s'était déjà sensiblement arrangée. C'est pourquoi elle accueillit avec un sourire presque chaleureux Hermione, même si celle-ci traînait derrière elle Ron. La jeune fille s'assit juste à côté d'elle et, tout en commençant à se servir, entama la conversation:

− Comment était ta matinée ?

− Ca peut aller. J'avais Transfiguration et Botanique. Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

Elle se mordit aussitôt la langue. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'inquiète de ce que Harry faisait, du lieu où il se trouvait, des gens qu'il fréquentait ? Ca devenait une obsession (enfin, c'en était une depuis longtemps…)

− Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois qu'il est allé poster une lettre.

Puis, entre deux bouchées, Hermione demanda d'un air anodin :

− Il paraitrait que tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

− Médisances infâmes, répondit Ginny d'un air dédaigneux en piquant une olive.

− Alors Michael a du commettre un crime terrible pour se retrouver dans cet état après t'avoir croisée… Il n'arrête pas de jeter des regards pitoyables vers notre table.

− Sa peine n'est pas encore finie. Il peut moisir encore un peu.

− Ne le laisse pas moisir trop longtemps, sinon il ne restera plus grand-chose de lui quand tu y reviendras… Tu pourrais aussi envisager la clémence ?

− Hermione, tu es une incurable romantique. Ta faiblesse te perdra, dit Ginny qui ne put pourtant empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser un peu sur les côtés.

Elle prit un air inspiré et déclara :

− Dans un souci de justice, je vais peut-être lui accorder une audience supplémentaire. On verra si cela me pousse à revoir mon verdict.

Puis, avec un sourire, elle se leva de table et alla taper sur l'épaule de son petit ami, qu'elle entraîna hors de la salle.Avant même le cours de potion, ils étaient réconciliés, ce qui se manifestait, entre autres, par moult baisers langoureux. Cependant, le soudain silence des élèves autour d'eux et une certaine tension dans l'atmosphère leur firent relever la tête. Le professeur Rogue les toisait, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Ginny se sentit se recroqueviller sur elle-même d'instinct, et attendit la remarque cinglante qui ne pouvait tarder :

− Mr Corner, je vous prierai de cesser de…baver sur votre camarade. Mlle Weasley, si vous recherchez ce genre d'attention, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous procurer d'urgence un crapaud ou une limace.

Rogue leva un sourcil condescendant en examinant Michael, qui avait laissé sa bouche ouverte sous le coup de la terreur :

− Quoique votre confusion reste compréhensible.

Il eut un rictus, et Ginny baissa la tête en attente de la fin de sa tirade :

− Si vous voulez bien laisser de côté vos hormones pré pubères en effervescence pour un moment, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer le cours. Vous serez bien sûr libres de tenter d'améliorer votre pitoyable performance dès que vous aurez franchi le seuil de cette classe.

Avec un mouvement de cape, il entra dans le laboratoire, suivi des élèves silencieux. Ginny recommença à respirer normalement, et jeta un regard à son petit ami qui était toujours figé sur place, hébété. Elle lui donna un coup de coude pour le sortir de sa torpeur et ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Rogue était installé de façon nonchalante à son bureau et avait déjà fait apparaître les instructions au tableau. Il déclara d'un ton las :

− Ceux d'entre vous qui savent lire peuvent se rendre compte que nous allons aujourd'hui préparer la potion Munimentio. Je vous ferai la grâce de ne pas vous demander à quoi elle sert.

Il marqua une pause, puis, avec un soupir, il enchaîna, comme s'il récitait une leçon ennuyeuse :

− La Munimentio n'est pas, comme la plupart des potions, destinée à être avalée. Elle doit être étalée sur la peau, qu'elle permet dans une certaine mesure de protéger. En effet, elle constitue un film transparent qui rend insensible aux brûlures et aux grands froids, ainsi qu'aux acides de certains ingrédients utilisés notamment en potions. Elle est mentionnée dès l'Antiquité dans le mythe de Jason, comme vous l'ignorez certainement : Médée, pour sauver le héros qui devait dompter un taureau fait d'airain brûlant, l'enduisit de cette potion. La Munimentio a par la suite été largement utilisée lors des différentes chasses aux sorcières au Moyen-âge pour se protéger contre les flammes des bûchers. Les rares d'entre vous qui réussiront cette potion pourront l'utiliser lors des prochains cours pour s'éviter quelques blessures. Allez chercher vos ingrédients.

Tous les élèves obéirent avec une promptitude qui arracha une ombre de sourire au professeur. Lorsque Ginny arriva devant l'étagère, il manquait la moitié des ingrédients. Rogue lui fit signe d'aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait dans l'autre classe.

Dans l'autre classe, les ingrédients étaient rangés dans une sorte d'armoire. Ce qui servait de porte était en fait une glace de Vision, qui était censée montrer au-delà des apparences. Ginny commença à se servir, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas avoir à revenir tout de suite dans le cours de Rogue. Mais soudain l'impression d'une présence étrangère, comme la nuit dernière, se fit sentir. De nouveau elle ressentit un malaise, et elle crut deviner comme un effleurement de sa conscience. Sous le coup de la panique, sa respiration s'accéléra, et sa vue sembla s'obscurcir. Dans le miroir, elle aperçut une forme sombre par-dessus son épaule. Violemment, elle poussa la glace qui en se refermant sur l'armoire, se brisa. Une main la saisit brusquement pas l'épaule et la retourna.

− Vous allez bien, Mlle Weasley ?

C'était Rogue. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pas vraiment inquiet, mais plutôt intrigué et suspicieux. Ginny répondit précipitamment :

− Oui, bien sûr, professeur, excusez-moi pour le retard et pour le miroir, je suis désolée.

Rogue semblait loin d'être convaincu, son trouble était trop visible. Elle était livide. Il s'écarta néanmoins pour la laisser passer, et la suivit dans la classe.

Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté de Michael et le laissa commencer à préparer les ingrédients. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de manipuler un scalpel sans se couper. Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait repris la parole :

− La préparation de la Munimentio met en contact des éléments qui réagissent violemment entre eux, c'est pourquoi elle peut se révéler assez dangereuse.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il reprit, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Ginny :

− Si quoi que ce soit d'étrange arrive, dites-le-moi.

Puis, en se détournant :

− L'absence de quelques spécimens dans cette classe à la stupidité abyssale me remplirait évidemment de joie, mais l'administration pourrait trouver à y redire.

Ginny se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'avoir attiré l'attention d'un ex-Mangemort aux sympathies plus qu'incertaines ait été une bonne chose.

A la fin du cours, elle se jeta hors de la classe pour chercher à la bibliothèque un livre sur la possession et la télépathie. Toute à son trouble, elle ne remarqua pas son professeur de Potions la suivre des yeux, l'air pensif.


	3. Confrontation

**_Troisième chapitre, et réapparition de Voldy...les choses se compliquent!  
_**

**_Merci à Anadyomède, Ayanna, Eleonore-dem et Blackmamba! à l'intention de cette dernière: tu connaîtrais un petit ami de Ginny qui soit dans son année?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_OOooOO _**

A la bibliothèque, Ginny se retrouva très vite entourée par des piles de livres qui formèrent une sorte de rempart autour d'elle. Mais malheureusement, peu d'ouvrages se trouvèrent être dignes d'intérêt, la plupart n'étant composés que de délires mystiques sur la joie que procurait la fusion des pensées ou de sermons moralisateurs sur l'interdiction absolue d'attenter à l'intégrité mentale d'autrui. Beaucoup de commentaires, mais peu d'analyses, donc. La jeune fille poussa un soupir frustré avant d'ouvrir un énième bouquin. La première page était entièrement occupée par une gravure très réaliste représentant un homme sous l'emprise d'une possession, le visage agité de tics comme sous l'influence de sentiments contraires, et le regard anormalement trouble et absent. Ginny frissonna. Avait-elle été ainsi, et, plus important, risquait-elle de le redevenir? En même temps, quelque chose la dérangeait dans cette image, allait à l'encontre de son bon sens: les symptômes d'une possession étaient bien trop évidents pour que personne n'ait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez elle en première année. Elle feuilleta les pages avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Le livre se révéla effectivement beaucoup plus intéressant que les précédents, même si les informations qu'elle en tira avaient peu d'utilité pratique: il semblait que la possession ait été souvent négligée au profit du sortilège d'Impérium en raison de ses nombreux inconvénients: elle demandait en effet une somme d'énergie considérable, supposait de quitter son corps pour cohabiter dans celui de la victime en partageant toutes ses pensées; si le possédé était assez fort pour s'opposer au possédant, on assistait alors à une véritable lutte entre les consciences. En revanche, la possession avait l'avantage de pouvoir être réalisée à distance.

Un détail troubla particulièrement Ginny: il était en effet précisé que la victime restait toujours consciente de ses gestes même si ceux-ci n'émanaient pas de sa volonté propre, un peu à la manière d'un spectateur devant une pièce de théâtre. Or elle ne conservait aucun souvenir des moments où Tom Riddle l'avait possédée; tout se fondait dans un immense trou noir. Elle essaya pendant un moment d'y réfléchir, de fouiller sa mémoire; à nouveau elle eut l'impression d'une porte verrouillée dans son esprit, d'une réponse qui se trouvait là, mais restait inaccessible. Sa migraine revenait en force, la dissuadant de creuser la question plus avant. Elle referma d'un geste rageur le livre devant elle. Cela ne lui indiquait pas comment résister à une éventuelle possession. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Severus Rogue, dissimulé derrière une étagère, vit du coin de l'œil la fille Weasley quitter la bibliothèque, l'air contrarié. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis presque une heure. Il s'approcha de la table qu'avait occupée la jeune fille, encore recouverte des livres qu'elle avait consultés. Il prit un des ouvrages dans ses mains et en regarda le titre: _De mente __alterum_, de l'esprit des autres…Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste machinal. Son regard était soucieux, mais une lueur de compréhension y brillait. Il murmura pour lui-même, avec un sourire tordu:

− Pauvre fille! Tant de choses qui ne sont pas dans les livres…

Il reposa le livre et à son tour quitta la bibliothèque.

Après être sortie de la bibliothèque, Ginny se rendit dans la grande salle, où elle préféra diner seule, en silence, malgré les invites de plusieurs de ses amis. L'approche du soir l'angoissait. A l'idée d'entendre une nouvelle fois cette voix traînante dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de trembler légèrement. Plus encore que la confrontation, ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était la douleur; la veille, elle avait été terrible. Rien ne pouvait lui être comparée: l'impression que l'on vous compressait les tempes, qu'on vous lacérait l'esprit. Elle avait cru devenir folle sur le coup. Ginny repoussa son assiette à peine entamée et monta à la Salle commune des Griffondors.

Son manuel d'Histoire de la magie ouvert devant elle, elle s'abîma pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes devant la contemplation de la même page, qu'elle relisait sans la voir. Elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur quoi que ce soit. Distraitement, sa main jouait avec sa plume. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter:

− Ca va, Ginny? Je t'ai vue quitter la Grande Salle, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, lui demanda Hermione, l'air inquiet.

Ginny se demanda mentalement combien de fois on allait lui demander comment elle allait aujourd'hui. Elle aurait du le prendre pour une marque d'attention, mais comme elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier à qui que ce soit, cela l'énervait. Elle eut un sourire crispé:

− Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs. Ca va passer.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ron pour intervenir, la bouche encore à moitié pleine de frites:

− C'est vrai que t'es bizarre, et pas qu'aujourd'hui. Souvent tu dis rien, tu restes à observer les gens avec un drôle d'air, ça fait froid dans le dos. T'étais pas comme ça avant. En fait t'es bizarre depuis que…

Soudain il s'arrêta, et rougit jusqu'aux racines des cheveux. L'épisode de sa possession restait un sujet tabou dans la famille Weasley. Fred, qui avait entendu en passant la fin de la conversation, donna une claque sur la tête de son frère, et lui dit:

− Ron, pour la plupart des gens, ne pas dire toutes les conneries qui te passent par la tête et disposer de plus d'un neurone, ce n'est pas être bizarre, c'est être normal. Tu devrais peut-être même prendre exemple.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Ginny, et ajouta:

− Si tu veux, sœurette, je te passerai un sachet de Pralines Longue langue à fourrer dans ses poches. Ca l'empêchera de l'ouvrir pendant un moment.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, appelé par Angelina Johnson. Ginny profita de la diversion pour changer de sujet, et encore une fois, ne put que constater l'absence d'Harry.

− Il est assis près du feu à ruminer, lui indiqua Hermione.

− Encore Ombrage? Il s'est passé quelque chose en cours?

− Non, pas du tout. Cette fois-ci, c'est Malfoy qui l'a mis en rogne.

− Il devrait pourtant y être habitué, depuis le temps.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Harry:

− Je sais. Mais cette année, il est particulièrement…susceptible.

Ron marmonna quelque chose à propos des Serpentards, tous des cons, des traîtres et des fourbes selon lui. Hermione protesta:

− C'est une manière très réductrice de voir les choses, Ron. C'est trop facile de dire d'office que tous les gens qui vont à Serpentard sont des salauds, et que nous nous sommes des «gentils». C'est faire exactement la même chose que Malfoy lorsqu'il considère que tous les enfants de Moldus sont forcément des vers de terre.

− Comment peux-tu me comparer à Malfoy? s'exclama Ron, courroucé.

Hermione soupira:

− Je dis simplement que tu as des préjugés.

− Cite-moi seulement un Serpentard fréquentable!

Ginny décida d'intervenir:

− J'ai plusieurs amis à Serpentard.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Hermione, puis ajouta:

− Mais comme je suis bizarre, je suppose que ça ne compte pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit, j'ai quelques heures de sommeil à récupérer.

Elle grimpa les escaliers de son dortoir, désireuse de s'éloigner autant qu'elle pouvait de Ron. Pas qu'elle ait été blessée par sa remarque, mais simplement parce qu'elle voulait fuir sa stupidité. C'était vrai qu'elle avait changé depuis sa «mésaventure» en première année; c'était même une évidence. Avant, elle avait été une gamine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, rieuse, peut-être même légèrement infantile; son «expérience» l'avait rendue beaucoup plus mature que son âge, plus réfléchie et plus distante aussi. Surtout, elle avait acquis une perspicacité étonnante, et un contrôle sur ses émotions qui confinait parfois à la froideur. Des qualités très Serpentard, en somme. Que son frère s'en soit rendu compte avec plus de deux ans de retard ne la surprenait pas outre mesure. Non, c'étaient ses préjugés qui avaient achevés de l'exaspérer: comme Hermione, Ginny trouvait absolument stupide la division des élèves en maisons aux caractères prédéfinis: les Griffondors n'avaient pas le monopole du courage, ni les Serdaigle celui de l'intelligence. Le fait que le Choixpeau avait hésité à la mettre à Serpentard montrait bien à quel point ces catégories n'avaient aucun sens: était-elle censée être à la fois brave et prudente, voire dissimulée? Dans son esprit, c'étaient bien plutôt les maisons qui «fabriquaient» des élèves à leur image, résultat d'un long bourrage de crâne, que les élèves qui se trouvaient regroupés en fonction de leurs qualités.

Le cœur serré à l'idée de s'endormir, elle alla cependant se coucher, comme l'on va à l'abattoir. Elle avait le sentiment d'être plus vulnérable dans son sommeil. Elle s'agita fébrilement entre ses draps, mais ne tarda pourtant pas à sombrer.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny fut presque surprise de se rendre compte que sa nuit avait été paisible. Toute la journée, elle fut attentive à ses sensations, mais elle ne ressentit aucune sorte de présence, aucun sentiment de malaise. La nuit vint et n'apporta rien de nouveau. Ginny commença à se détendre; elle pensait de moins en moins à ces évènements, à la voix qu'elle avait entendue, les considérant presque comme un fantasme de son esprit. Même son mal de tête, qui était toujours latent ces derniers temps, sembla s'atténuer. Cependant, la deuxième nuit, ce calme relatif se révéla illusoire.

Elle était allée se coucher confiante, et avait aussitôt plongé dans un profond sommeil. Des rêves ne tardèrent pas à l'assaillir. Elle se vit déambuler dans les couloirs de l'école, seule. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait de manière démesurée. Elle ignorait où elle se rendait, mais s'y dirigeait sans aucune hésitation. Soudain, elle se retrouva devant la porte des anciennes toilettes des filles, celles hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Ginny eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle ne se souvenait pas y être déjà allée, mais elle savait, par le récit qu'Harry en avait fait, qu'elles donnaient accès à la Chambre des Secrets. Sans qu'elle l'ait souhaité, sa main poussa la porte et elle entra dans la pièce. Ginny avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler entièrement son rêve. Aussitôt qu'elle se fut avancée, la porte se ferma d'elle-même derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de nouveau, cette voix grave et traînante qu'elle avait déjà entendue:

− Alors Ginevra, qui suis-je? As-tu résolu l'énigme?

Ginny se força à rester calme, malgré son cœur qui commençait déjà à s'affoler. Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir, cette fois-ci. Elle inspira profondément, consciente que paniquer ne ferait que la rendre encore plus vulnérable. Elle répondit d'une voix qui tremblait à peine:

− Lord Voldemort.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ce nom, mais il lui semblait un peu ridicule de l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui, et elle se refusait à le désigner sous le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle entendit un rire triste, puis la voix dit presque avec tendresse:

− Ne veux-tu pas m'appeler Tom, comme avant?

− Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sec et sans appel. Vous n'êtes pas Tom Riddle.

Il y eut un autre rire, beaucoup plus froid celui-ci.

− C'est vrai. J'ai fait en sorte que Tom disparaisse il y a un moment déjà. As-tu peur, Ginevra?

− Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

A peine eut-elle dit cela qu'elle se mordit la langue, consciente de la stupidité de sa réponse. Il n'y avait qu'un imbécile pour ne pas avoir peur lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est introduit dans son esprit. La voix sembla lire ses pensées.

− Très juste. Déformation griffondor, je suppose.

− Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

− Je viens simplement te donner la possibilité de choisir ton camp.

Ginny fut prise d'un rire voisin de l'hystérie.

− Vous voulez que je me joigne à vous? C'est ridicule. Ca n'a pas de sens. Vous savez que jamais je ne changerai de camp. Pourquoi je ferai ça? Vous êtes les méchants, nous sommes les gentils. Quel choix y a-t-il à faire?

A ses oreilles, son discours lui parut soudain simpliste, presque infantile. Encore une fois, la voix sembla deviner ce qu'elle pensait:

− Je vois que tu sens la faille. Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple? Il n'y a pas le Mal d'un côté et le Bien de l'autre, aussi tentante une telle option puisse-t-elle être.

Il marqua une pause, puis poursuivit, d'une voix plus forte:

− Et si depuis que vous êtes nés, tous autant que vous êtes, on vous tenait dans l'ignorance? Si jour après jour, on vous mentait un peu plus pour vous empêcher, justement, de faire un choix?

Ginny se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles. La voix était terriblement persuasive. Elle hurla:

− TAISEZ-VOUS! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ENTENDRE! CE NE SONT QUE DES MENSONGES! JAMAIS DUMBLEDORE…

− Dumbledore. Exactement, la coupa la voix, le ton dur. Le bon, le très saint Dumbledore. Celui qui, en passant, a effacé ta mémoire…

Ginny haussa les épaules. C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle ait entendue. Si jamais elle avait douté pendant l'entretien, cette dernière phrase était venue raffermir toutes ses positions. Le mensonge était trop énorme. Elle se sentit même assez forte pour lancer une remarque ironique:

− Le rappel de ma première année n'était peut-être pas très politique. C'était celle, en passant, où vous avez failli me tuer…

Son mal de tête la reprit soudain avec violence. Elle gémit presque.

− Les maux de tête, justement. Qui surgissent commodément à chaque fois que tu veux combler les vides dans ton esprit. Tu as pourtant lu les livres, Ginevra : lors d'une possession, on reste conscient.

Ginny eut soudain vraiment peur. Elle savait que les maux de tête étaient dus à sa présence. Il déformait les faits, il se servait de ses souvenirs pour les retourner contre elle. Elle dit précipitamment, d'une voix stridente:

− Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas vous écouter, je ne vous laisserai pas me manipuler, je…

− Te manipuler, lui répondit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille?

− Pour approcher Harry et Dumbledore, dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Encore une fois, il y eut ce rire, mais cette fois-ci il était terrifiant.

− J'ai été patient avec toi, Ginevra. Mais j'en ai assez de ta stupidité. Si j'avais voulu me servir de toi, j'aurais pu le faire sans te demander ton avis…comme ceci.

Alors il s'empara de ses pensées, et elle ne fut plus qu'un pantin inconscient entre ses mains.


	4. Craintes

_**Chapitre très court, j'en suis désolée...mais j'ai vu que certains d'entre vous n'étaient pas insensibles au charme de Severus, donc ceci devrait leur plaire! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire:)**_

_**Merci à Mangli, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Hinata Sky **_**_et une-timbrée-qui-s-assume!_**

****

* * *

****

Lorsqu'elle reprit possession de son corps, Ginny se trouvait debout à côté du lit de Harry, un couteau à la main. Elle avala désespérément une bouffée d'air, comme quelqu'un dont on a longtemps maintenu la tête sous l'eau. Elle se sentait faible, nauséeuse, tout son corps était agité de tremblements. En prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait failli faire, sous le coup de l'horreur, elle lâcha le couteau, qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sinistre. Ron, dans le lit voisin, s'agita, et ouvrit même les yeux:

− Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ginny donna un coup de pied au couteau qui disparut sous le lit, et répondit d'un ton acerbe:

− Dors, Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et referma aussitôt les yeux. Non mais quel con, pensa la jeune fille. Elle quitta le dortoir et retourna dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle retournait sans arrêt dans sa tête ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle ne croyait pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit: le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de sa dernière possession montrait bien à quel point ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Encore qu'il fallait nuancer: elle n'avait aucun souvenir net de sa possession, mais quelques flashs lui revenaient en mémoire, comme le moment où elle avait saisi le couteau − qui était en fait un coupe-papier abandonné par un élève. Mais sa conclusion restait la même: lors d'une possession, on ne restait pas forcément conscient, et il n'y avait donc nul besoin d'avoir recours à un sortilège d'Oubliettes pour expliquer ses trous de mémoire. Ginny se sentit rassérénée après avoir établi ce fait, mais ne cessait pourtant pas d'être troublée: qu'est-ce que cherchait Voldemort en essayant de la persuader du bien fondé de ses positions? Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'une gamine de quatorze ans sans talent spécifique le rejoigne? Pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal, surtout s'il pouvait la contrôler comme il l'entendait? Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui murmurait à l'oreille, mais si faiblement qu'elle prit cela pour un effet de son imagination: _pour services rendus…_L'aube arriva sans lui apporter de réponses.

Ginny se montra agitée et distraite pendant toute la matinée. Elle subit plusieurs réprimandes, mais c'est à peine si elle en eut conscience. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen d'éviter de se retrouver de nouveau en contact avec la voix qui la terrorisait; elle était tellement froide, semblait recouvrir tant de menaces informulées…Il lui fallait trouver une solution, et cela avant la nuit. Elle en avait la certitude maintenant, c'était la nuit que résidait le danger; son esprit était plus ouvert, moins sur ses gardes. La veille, il s'était introduit dans ses rêves…La solution frappa Ginny en plein fouet. Il ne fallait pas rêver, que son sommeil consiste en une inconscience totale. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. McGonagall la regarda d'un œil sévère, et Ginny baissa les yeux sur son livre.

Dès la fin des cours, Ginny se rua à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva Pomfresh débordée, à s'occuper de deux troisième année qui s'étaient écrasés sur le sol au Quidditch, assommés par un Cognard. Ginny l'arrêta pour lui demander une potion Sans Rêve. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel:

− Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos problèmes de sommeil. Revenez un autre jour.

Elle allait partir, mais Ginny la retint par le bras et lui dit d'un ton implorant:

− S'il vous plaît! C'est important. J'en ai vraiment besoin!

L'infirmière considéra un instant la jeune fille aux traits tirés, puis se dégagea d'un geste brusque:

− Si c'est si urgent, allez voir le professeur Rogue de ma part. Il vous préparera peut-être quelque chose.

Elle planta là Ginny interdite. Rogue. La dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Surtout qu'il allait sans doute lui poser des questions.

Ginny mit longtemps avant de se décider. Le dîner arriva sans qu'elle ait fait la moindre démarche pour approcher Rogue. Elle considérait ce qui pouvait être le pire: se mettre à la merci du redouté professeur de Potions, ou retrouver la voix dans ses rêves. D'autant plus que Rogue était peut-être au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, et qu'il ne ferait rien pourl'aider. C'était après tout un Mangemort. Il ne ferait rien contre les projets de son maître.

Ginny se secoua mentalement. Rogue était un ex-Mangemort. Il faisait maintenant partie de l'ordre du Phénix. C'était leur allié, malgré ses côtés plus que désagréables. Aller le voir ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Sans grand enthousiasme, pour ne pas dire avec la plus grande répugnance, elle se dirigea vers les cachots.

Après quelques coups frappés à la porte de son bureau, elle entra. Rogue ne la regarda même pas, il fixait un point sur sa droite, l'air impassible, mais elle remarqua une veine qui battait sur sa tempe, et son regard était encore plus dur que d'habitude. Elle suivit son regard, et se retrouva face à…Ombrage. Mais Ombrage comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue, maquillée à outrance, avec un décolleté plongeant qui dévoilait ses formes avachies. Ginny eut une expression d'horreur. Elle eut peur de comprendre: Ombrage essayait-elle de séduire…Rogue?! Puis elle sentit un fou rire la gagner. Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser. Ombrage déclara alors de sa voix suraigüe:

− Il faudra que nous terminions cette discussion plus tard…mon cher Severus.

Elle eut un gloussement, alors que Rogue pâlit un peu plus. Il répondit cependant d'un air posé:

− Certainement. Je m'y prépare.

Ginny nota l'ironie à peine contenue dans la dernière phrase et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser légèrement. Rogue, très gentleman, raccompagna sa collègue jusqu'à la porte et la referma derrière elle, d'un geste que Ginny trouva un peu sec. Puis il se tourna vers elle. Fermant les yeux un instant et portant une main à son front, il lui dit d'un air las et absent:

− Pour la diversion que vous venez de m'accorder, Mlle Weasley, je suis prêt à consentir à presque toutes vos requêtes…

Devant l'air excédé de son professeur, Ginny ne put alors contenir son fou rire. Elle savait que Rogue allait la tuer pour cela, mais c'était trop dur de se retenir. Son professeur la regarda effectivement d'un air sévère, voire meurtrier, mais bientôt une ombre de sourire flotta également sur ses lèvres. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour elle:

− Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas exempte d'un certain…comique.

Sur le coup Ginny fut estomaquée, ce qui mit une fin à son rire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Rogue doué d'un quelconque sens de l'humour, encore moins d'une faculté pour l'autodérision. Lui aussi dut se rendre compte qu'il sortait de son rôle de bâtard sarcastique et sinistre, et se reprit aussitôt:

− Si vous avez fini de glousser, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous amène…dans mon antre.

L'ironie était manifeste, et Ginny sentait un certain venin sous ses propos. Effectivement, elle se faisait un peu l'effet de l'agneau qui pénètre dans la tanière du loup. Cependant elle ne se démonta pas. Sa peur du professeur était presque entièrement retombée en le voyant capable de se montrer…humain.

− Vous avez bien dit «toutes mes requêtes», professeur? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

− Au fait, Miss Weasley. Vous m'empêchez d'aller diner.

− J'aurais besoin d'une potion Sans Rêve. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit de venir vous voir.

Le regard de Rogue se fit soudain plus aigu, plus attentif:

− Vraiment? Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre?

Ginny secoua négativement la tête. Le regard insistant de son professeur la gênait; c'était comme s'il essayait de lire à travers elle.

− Pourrais-je savoir, Miss Weasley, pourquoi vous avez besoin d'une telle potion?

− Cela me paraît évident. Pour arrêter de rêver, répondit-elle du ton le plus naturel qu'elle put.

− En quoi cela vous gêne-t-il?

− Cela m'empêche de dormir.

Son ton était franchement acerbe maintenant. S'il lui demandait à quoi elle rêvait, elle partirait. Tant pis pour la potion. Mais il ne lui posa pas la question. A la place, il lui dit d'un ton froid :

−Je ne suis pas sûr que me préoccuper de vos petites indispositions fasse partie de mes attributions professorales.

Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle il contempla Ginny bouillir de rage. Puis il ajouta d'un air détaché:

− Néanmoins peut-être consentirai-je à faire un effort. En échange, par exemple, de votre discrétion sur la scène que vous avez surprise.

Ginny se sentit soudain soulagée. S'il n'y avait que cela pour lui faire plaisir…Et sa demande prouvait qu'il ne soupçonnait rien à son sujet. Mais déjà il continuait:

− Oui, silence pour silence, cela me paraît parfaitement approprié. Vous ne parlez pas, et je ne vous demanderai pas à quoi ou à qui vous rêvez la nuit…

Ginny contint un ricanement. Il pensait certainement qu'elle était tiraillée par ses hormones et qu'elle fantasmait sur des garçons…

Rogue s'était levé et lui ordonna sèchement en quittant le bureau:

− Attendez-moi ici.

Ginny se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Elle patienta quelques minutes, son regard errant à travers la pièce. Soudain son attention fut attirée par un livre posé sur le bureau. Il lui semblait familier. Elle se leva pour observer la couverture, et son cœur manqua un battement: _De mente __alterum__…_le livre qu'elle avait consulté à la bibliothèque. La voix de Rogue dans son dos la fit sursauter:

− Un livre intéressant, n'est-ce pas?

Un réflexe de panique l'incita à tout nier en bloc:

− Je…je ne sais pas.

Rogue eut une sorte de sourire, mais ne poussa pas le sujet:

− J'aurais cru, pourtant, que c'était dans votre programme. Voilà votre potion, Miss Weasley.

Ginny bredouilla un remerciement et prit le flacon. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée, sortir de cette pièce. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait presque franchi le seuil lorsque Rogue l'interpela:

− Miss Weasley! Si jamais il vous en fallait davantage, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en demander.

Il n'y avait plus de trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Son ton était étrangement sérieux. Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et s'éloigna le plus vite qu'elle le put.


	5. L'attaque

_**Ben quoi, vous m'aimez plus? Plus de reviews? A l'exception notable de LN-la seule-l'unique, que je remercie. Me voilà bien triste**_...

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise davantage...biz à tous  
**_

* * *

  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, le cœur de Ginny battait encore la chamade. Qu'est-ce que ce livre, entre tous, faisait entre les mains de Rogue? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Bien sûr, cela aurait pu n'être qu'un hasard. Après tout, c'était connu que Rogue louchait du côté des forces du Mal, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas emprunté un livre sur la possession? Mais Ginny n'arrivait pas à se rassurer pleinement. Rogue ne se conduisait pas comme il l'aurait du avec elle. Elle avait toujours l'impression que ses phrases étaient pleines de sous-entendus, que chaque remarque anodine détenait une signification. Son regard la suivait avec trop d'attention. Probablement quelqu'un d'extérieur lui dirait qu'elle était folle, que Rogue était semblable à lui-même. Mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La question était alors la suivante: savait-il? Peut-être ne faisait-il que soupçonner quelque chose d'anormal. Ginny repassa en mémoire ses propres faits et gestes ces derniers jours. Elle avait certes agi bizarrement dans son laboratoire lorsqu'elle avait cassé le miroir, et elle s'était montré particulièrement associable et renfermée dernièrement. Mais de là à soupçonner une possession? C'était difficilement vraisemblable. Restait l'option la pire: il savait. Dans ce cas se posait toute la question de sa fidélité à son camp. S'il était du bon côté, cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aiderait. Ne lui avait-il pas dit en cours − indirectement, certes − qu'elle pouvait venir le voir pour se confier? Autre problème: est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant? Ginny avait du mal à le croire. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait déjà été convoquée dans le bureau du Directeur pour une séance d'exorcisme ou quelque chose du genre. Mais si Rogue avait été fidèle à Dumbledore, il ne lui aurait probablement pas caché une telle information.

Ginny envisagea alors l'option la plus terrifiante: Rogue agissait pour le compte de Voldemort. Elle considéra avec effroi le flacon de potion qu'il lui avait remis. La couleur du breuvage était bien identique à cella de la potion Sans Rêve, d'un beau bleu profond. Mais Rogue était un exceptionnel Maître de Potions, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à altérer la couleur du liquide. Et si ce n'était pas une potion Sans Rêve, mais une potion destinée à ouvrir encore plus son esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Un frisson la parcourut. Comment savoir?

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller voir Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter. Mais l'idée lui répugnait. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle éprouvait à cette perspective un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité, comme si elle avait commis une faute à l'égard du vieil homme. Non, aller le voir n'était définitivement pas une option. Elle considéra encore une fois le flacon, mais d'un air plus décidé. Si jamais il se produisait quelque chose, il serait temps demain d'aviser. Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, elle avala une longue gorgée. Cela devrait suffire pour la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Ginny entendait des voix, distantes:

− Ginny, Ginny! Réveille-toi!

Elle sentait sur son corps des mains qui la secouaient, mais elle se sentait si lasse…Elle pensa: non, laissez-moi, je suis fatiguée, laissez-moi dormir… Mais les voix continuaient de l'appeler, avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une sensation de brûlure sur sa joue, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Cassandre Ramsay, une de ses amies, était penchée sur elle, l'air mécontent:

− Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Ginny? Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller! Tu m'as foutu les jetons, j'ai cru que t'étais évanouie, ou quelque chose comme ça!

Ginny se rappela brusquement la brûlure sur sa joue. Elle y porta la main. Elle était tout chaude. Elle s'exclama:

− J'y crois pas, tu m'as giflée!

Cassandre lui envoya un sourire qui était tout sauf contrit et compatissant:

− La prochaine fois, tu te lèveras plus vite. Allez, dépêche-toi, je suis sûre que pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais faire poireauter Ombrage!

Son ton dégoulinait de sarcasme. Ginny bougonna:

− Pour ce qu'on fait dans son cours, je pourrais tout aussi bien me recoucher.

Elle se leva néanmoins pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Cela l'aida un peu à sortir de son état comateux. Soudain elle percuta: la potion avait fonctionné! Elle considéra l'information, perplexe. Rogue l'avait bien aidée. Elle repoussa pour le moment les questions que cela soulevait et s'adressa dans le miroir un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps à ne pas être forcé. Le problème était réglé, et surtout, elle n'avait pas eu à en parler à Dumbledore. Cette pensée fut peut-être celle qui la soulagea le plus. C'est presque en chantonnant qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Les journées, puis les semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Ginny prenait sa potion tout les soirs, et tout les matins constatait que rien n'était arrivé. Elle redevenait peu à peu elle-même, détendue, s'amusant avec ses amis. Ses doutes vis-à-vis de Rogue s'étaient évanouis: il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, sauf pour lui jeter quelques remarques cinglantes. En résumé, il était égal à lui-même.

La vie de Ginny n'était cependant pas exempte d'inquiétudes, mais en cela elle rejoignait la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Les attaques de Mangemorts s'étaient multipliées. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans la nouvelle d'une disparition ou d'un décès. Voldemort semblait vouloir pousser le Ministère à commettre des fautes. Déjà, les mesures des Aurors se faisaient plus brutales, et étaient largement critiquées. Certains en venaient même à penser qu'entre les deux camps, c'était du pareil au même. Le monde sorcier était largement divisé, au bord de l'anarchie.

L'école était dans ce contexte le lieu où les choses conservaient encore une certaine normalité. Les jours se succédaient dans la plus grande monotonie. C'était comme vivre dans un univers parallèle qui n'était pas affecté par les évènements de l'extérieur. C'est ainsi que fut organisée, comme tous les ans à la même date, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Ginny s'y était rendue avec deux de ses amis, Cassandre et Stefan. Elle devait rejoindre Michael un peu plus tard pour prendre un verre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la Cabane Hurlante en mangeant des glaces, Cassandre et Stefan guettant le moindre signe d'une quelconque activité fantomatique. Ginny les laissait faire, sachant, quant à elle, qu'il n'y avait aucun spectre dans la bâtisse. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les cris.

Tous trois se figèrent sur place. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus nombreux. Ils se ruèrent vers l'endroit d'où ils semblaient provenir, et se retrouvèrent sur l'avenue principale. Elle était déserte. Ginny se glaça lorsqu'elle vit étendus sur le pavé des corps. Chaque maison était barricadée, et elle devinait des mouvements à l'intérieur. Des cris se faisaient encore entendre, mais moins nombreux et plus éloignés. Un bruit de conversation, tout proche, attira tout à coup son attention, et ils virent apparaître à l'angle d'une rue deux Mangemorts.

Ginny attrapa Cassandre par le bras et elles coururent. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient été repérés. Ils tournèrent dans une rue transversale. Stefan les suivait, mais tout à coup il ne fut plus là. Ginny entendait à son côté Cassandre pleurer de peur. Elle-même était terrifiée. Avant qu'elles aient pu atteindre un autre embranchement, un Mangemort se matérialisa devant elles. Ginny stoppa net. Derrière elle arrivaient déjà les deux Mangemorts qu'elles avaient aperçus plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'elles étaient cernées, ils ralentirent le pas.

Cassandre sortit tout à coup sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix à l'homme devant elle. Il répondit par un Protego avec nonchalance. Ginny, pendant ce temps, avait lancé un Sortilège de Chauve-Furie, qui prit au dépourvu son adversaire. L'autre lui jeta aussitôt un sort qu'elle ne para qu'avec difficultés. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit un violent «crac». Cassandre gisait sur le sol, inconsciente, écrasée par une poutre. Sa jambe formait un angle étrange et repoussant. Ayant oublié un instant ses adversaires, elle n'évita que de justesse un sort qui la frôla. Elle se recula contre le mur. Sous les masques qu'ils portaient, elle aurait juré que les deux hommes devant elle arboraient une expression narquoise. Elle ne put éviter cette fois-ci de se faire désarmer. Elle ferma les yeux en attente de la suite…

Quelques instants plus tard elle les rouvrit, surprise qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Le troisième homme s'était débarrassé du maléfice qu'elle lui avait jeté et, d'un signe, fit reculer les deux autres. Il ricana:

− Pour une fois que nous trouvons quelqu'un avec un tant soit peu de répondant, amusons-nous un peu!

Ginny était pétrifiée. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce que le mot «s'amuser» pouvait signifier dans ces circonstances. L'homme lui saisit brutalement le menton et la fit relever la tête:

− Tu es une Weasley, n'est-ce pas?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse.

− Une famille de traîtres. Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas te mesurer à plus fort que toi.

Il lui caressa presque tendrement la joue puis, se reculant, prononça d'un ton dur:

− Doloris.

Ginny hurla. La douleur. Une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais connue. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'éprouver une souffrance pareille. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, toute à cette torture que subissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Comme si on lui brisait les os un à un, qu'on la perçait d'un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Même penser était hors de sa portée. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était tombée sur le sol et qu'elle continuait de crier, se déchirant la gorge. Elle n'avait plus qu'un désir: que cela s'arrête. Que cela s'arrête enfin, à n'importe quel prix. Sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi, elle se mit à hurler mentalement:

− TOM!

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois. Mais son esprit restait désespérément vide de réponse. Alors seulement, le néant la happa.

* * *

Lorsque Ginny reprit conscience, elle était toujours dans la ruelle. Il n'y avait plus personne. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements, mais la douleur était partie. Elle se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre ses moyens. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour essayer de se relever.

Péniblement, en s'aidant du mur, elle parvint à retrouver une position verticale. Elle fit quelques pas titubants. Cassandre n'avait pas repris connaissance, et sous elle s'élargissait une tache de sang. Ginny regarda désespérément autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Seule, elle était incapable de soulever la poutre, et encore moins de transporter son amie.

Soudain lui parvint une rumeur venant de la rue principale. Elle s'y précipita. Elle se retrouva en pleine agitation. Une vingtaine de personnes, des Médicomages, étaient occupés à disposer des corps sur des brancards. Ginny se fit bousculer plusieurs fois, manquant de tomber sur ses jambes mal assurées. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall. Elle se précipita vers elle, pleurant presque de soulagement:

− Professeur! S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide! Dans la ruelle, là-bas, Cassandre…

McGonagall la regarda comme si elle venait de jaillir du sol devant elle. Puis elle sembla se reprendre:

− Mlle Ramsay, vous voulez dire?

− Elle est blessée, il faut que vous veniez, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Le professeur héla un infirmier et ensemble ils la suivirent jusqu'à Cassandre. D'un coup de baguette, ils enlevèrent la poutre et firent apparaître un brancard où ils l'allongèrent. L'infirmier lui fit un garrot au niveau de la cuisse; la fracture ouverte ne permettait pas d'apposer une attelle.

McGonagall avisa alors la baguette de Ginny sur le sol. Elle s'en empara et se tourna vers la jeune fille:

− C'est votre baguette, Mlle Weasley?

Ginny hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression du professeur qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

− Vous voulez dire que vous étiez là lorsque cela s'est passé? Avec Mlle Ramsay?

Ginny hocha la tête encore une fois, alors que la Sous-Directrice la considérait d'un air méfiant. La jeune fille comprit soudain le problème: elle était là, sur ses deux jambes, en bonne santé, alors que son amie était bonne pour l'hôpital. Le soupçon qu'elle devinait dans les yeux de son interlocutrice la mit hors d'elle; mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer:

− Vous allez venir avec moi chez le Directeur, Miss Weasley. Il semblerait que vous soyez la seule personne encore…consciente ayant assisté à l'attaque.

Cela sonnait dans sa bouche comme une accusation. Ginny préféra ne pas répondre. Le professeur la ramena au château jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, où elle la laissa pendant une dizaine de minutes dans l'entrée. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, et on lui fit signe d'entrer. Outre McGonagall, il y avait là le professeur Rogue et Alastor Maugrey. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il la fit asseoir, puis lui dit d'un ton froid:

− Vous avez des choses à nous expliquer, je crois, Miss Weasley.


	6. Soupçons

**_Vous savez que je vous aime, tous! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, alors que je me sentais seule et abandonnée...lol_**

**_Dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent...J'espère seulement que parmi vous il n'y a pas de fans inconditionnées de Dumbledore, parce que dans ce texte il n'est pas blanc comme neige ; en même temps, le but de cette fic, c'est de montrer que tous les personnages ont une certaine ambiguité! Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira...Enjoy!_**

* * *

– Vous avez des explications à nous donner, je crois, Mlle Weasley. 

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Eh bien, vous pourriez déjà commencer par nous donner votre version des faits.

Une expression caractéristique des interrogatoires de suspects, pensa Ginny qui avait lu des romans policiers, mais elle s'exécuta : elle leur raconta les cris qu'ils avaient entendus, comment ils avaient accourus, puis leur fuite et leur vaine tentative de résistance. Enfin elle leur raconta le Doloris et son évanouissement. Maugrey, dans un coin de la pièce, laissa échapper un ricanement. Ginny explosa :

– C'est quoi le problème ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes tous là à me regarder comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

McGonagall eut l'air choqué et se renfrogna encore davantage. Maugrey, quant à lui, souriait maintenant ouvertement, d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant :

– Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu es la seule personne à être sortie indemne de l'attaque. Que les Mangemorts ne t'ont pas touchée. Tu expliques ça comment, hein ?

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer :

– Indemne ? Ils m'ont fait subir le sortilège de Doloris !

– C'est ce que tu dis. Comme c'est pratique, un sort qui ne laisse pas de traces ! Sans compter une perte de mémoire providentielle…

Dumbledore intervint, sèchement :

– Cela suffit, Alastor ! Nous n'avons aucun élément nous permettant de mettre en doute la parole de Miss Weasley.

Ginny se sentait blessée. Même si le directeur était intervenu, il était clair qu'il attendait qu'elle se justifie. Qu'elle présente une défense convaincante. Mais déjà le fait qu'elle ait à se défendre montrait qu'il doutait d'elle. Une pensée la traversa. Non, il ne peut pas savoir…C'était impossible qu'il sache quoi que ce soit à propos de Voldemort et elle. Mais c'était Dumbledore. L'omniscient Dumbledore. Elle se tourna vers lui :

– Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Le Directeur poussa un soupir :

– C'est très simple, Miss Weasley. Le but de Voldemort et de ses partisans était de faire le plus de victimes possible aujourd'hui. Le fait que vous vous en soyez sortie indemne – ou plutôt, se reprit-il en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, que vous soyez encore capable de marcher après ce qui c'est passé reste pour nous…inexplicable.

Ginny protesta aussitôt :

– Ils ont très bien pu être dérangés par l'arrivée des secours. Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument qu'ils m'aient épargné volontairement ?

– Je répète ce que j'ai dit, Miss Weasley : ils avaient l'ordre de causer le plus de victimes possible. De victimes graves. Cela ne leur aurait coûté que quelques secondes pour vous jeter un sort, d'autant plus, comme vous me l'avez dit, que la rue était à l'écart et que personne ne s'y était aventuré. Et comprenez qu'il nous soit difficile d'envisager une soudaine clémence de leur part après le sort qu'ont subi vos camarades.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une colère à peine contenue. Ginny se glaça. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

– Il y a des morts ?

Le Directeur la regarda gravement, et finit par répondre :

– Non. Heureusement il n'y en a aucun. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait évité autant qu'il le pouvait d'en arriver là. Il pensait certainement que la mort d'enfants innocents le discréditerait trop profondément parmi la population. Il ne souhaite en aucun cas susciter un mouvement de foule à son encontre. Il cherche à diviser, pas à unir. Le but de cette attaque était avant tout de montrer sa capacité de frappe et de discréditer le Ministère pour n'avoir pas su agir à temps.

– Et les blessés ?Ginny repensa tout à coup à Stefan qu'elle avait perdu de vue. Elle se sentit soudain coupable de l'avoir en quelque sorte abandonné. Elle vit également passer devant ses yeux les visages d'autres de ses amis, de ses frères, d'Hermione et de Harry.

– Il y en a une vingtaine. Plus de la moitié a du être emmenée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe en ce moment même des autres, mais il est probable que nous ne reverrons pas certains avant plusieurs jours de soins intensifs.

– S'il vous plaît, professeur, il faut que je sache…

– Vos frères sont tous sains et saufs. Fred et George Weasley étaient en retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Ron s'est barricadé à l'intérieur d'une maison avec Miss Granger et Mr Potter. Percy a été stupefixé et a subi quelques fractures, mais rien dont il ne puisse se remettre très rapidement. Pour vos autres amis, vous vous renseignerez par vous-même.

Ginny sentit son corps se relâcher sous l'effet du soulagement. Elle leva vers Dumbledore un visage presque souriant, mais celui-ci gardait une expression sévère. Elle comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini.

– Il y a autre chose, professeur ?

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard pensif, puis déclara :

– Oui, effectivement, il y a autre chose. Il semble que Voldemort lui-même ait été présent. Ou pour être plus précis, qu'il soit intervenu à un moment donné. Il semble qu'il se soit produit un incident qui l'ait incité à se rendre sur place.

Ginny attendit la suite des explications, mais celle-ci ne venait pas. Le Directeur ne faisait que la scruter, comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Pour rompre le silence et échapper à ce regard, elle ne sut que dire :

– Et alors ?

Ce fut Maugrey qui se chargea de répondre, d'un ton mauvais :

– Alors il est intervenu, et tu en as réchappé.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Quand allait-on cesser lui faire un crime de ce qu'elle s'en était sortie sans trop de dommages ? Elle dit sèchement :

– J'ai de la peine à voir le rapport. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer.

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

– Je suis désolée que tu aies à subir cet interrogatoire Ginny. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et qu'il y a des chances pour que nos soupçons soient totalement injustifiés.

Des chances ?? Comment osait-il ? Il aurait pu dire « je suis sûr que nos soupçons sont injustifiés », à la rigueur « ils sont sûrement injustifiés ». Mais non, Dumbledore, lui qui pesait toujours ses mots, avait dit « des chances ». C'est-à-dire l'équivalent de « une petite possibilité ». Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il lui refuse ainsi sa confiance ? Et la réponse était : rien. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait qui put mériter cela, qui puisse justifier ce traitement. Elle sentit l'amertume et la colère l'envahir. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'exclama, presque au bord des cris :

– Pourquoi ? Ca n'a absolument aucun sens ! Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort voudrait m'aider ?

Il y eut un moment de gêne, que rompit la voix neutre de Rogue :

– Pour services rendus.

L'expression fit un choc à Ginny. Après son rêve avec Voldemort, elle avait déjà cru l'entendre, mais avait considéré les mots murmurés comme un effet de son imagination. Que Rogue reprenne exactement les mêmes termes…elle ne savait quoi en penser.A peine le professeur de Potions avait-il fini sa phrase que Dumbledore l'interpela sévèrement :

– Severus !

Rogue haussa les épaules :

– Je ne voulais pas que Mlle Weasley croie nos soupçons dépourvus de fondement.

Ginny s'était prise la tête dans les mains et la secouait :

– Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais rendu de service à Voldemort. Je le hais. Il a failli me tuer ! N'est-ce pas assez pour vous ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle cria presque :

– Qu'est-ce que vous savez et que je ne sais pas ?

Dumbledore entreprit de reprendre la situation en main :

– Asseyez-vous, Ginny, et calmez-vous.

Il commença à arpenter la pièce d'un pas agité. Puis il s'arrêta, et la regarda :

– C'est vrai, il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas. Et il n'est pas question ici de vous les révéler. Nous avons fait en sorte que vous les oubliiez…définitivement.

Ginny resta hébétée pendant au moins une minute. Le Directeur s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha doucement l'épaule :

– Mlle Weasley.

Ginny sembla alors revenir à elle. Elle inspira amplement, comme pour se calmer, et dit :

– Je suis sûre que vous aviez une bonne raison pour faire cela professeur. J'ai confiance en vous. Et je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

– Je m'en doute, enfant. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été si brutal. Mais il faut encore que vous me disiez quelque chose. Regardez-moi dans les yeux.

Ginny leva la tête et soutint son regard.

– Avez-vous eu quelque contact que se soit avec Lord Voldemort depuis votre première année ?

Ginny n'hésita pas une seconde :

– Non. Je vous l'aurais dit.

Le visage du Directeur sembla se détendre, et son regard se fit plus chaleureux. Il dit :

– Bien. Bien.

Personne ne disait plus rien, Ginny se leva et sa dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'avait presque atteinte lorsque Maugrey l'interpela :

– Eh, gamine ! Où crois-tu aller ?

Elle se raidit, mais n'eut pas à répondre. Rogue le fit à sa place :

– Je pense que la petite crise de nerf de Miss Weasley a été assez convaincante quant à sa sincérité. Je me passerai aisément d'une deuxième démonstration des états émotionnels d'une adolescente perturbée.

Puis, se tournant vers elle, il lui dit froidement :

– Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Ginny crut percevoir une lueur dans son regard, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour l'interpréter. La nuit était tombée. Elle rejoignit directement la tour des Griffondors, ne s'arrêtant pour répondre à aucune des questions qu'on lui posait, et monta dans son dortoir. Elle prit dans sa main le flacon de potion Sans Rêve, mais ne le porta pas directement à ses lèvres. Elle le considéra un instant puis, résolument, le reposa sur sa table de chevet.

Ses rêves la ramenèrent encore une fois dans Poudlard désert. Ginny se dirigea sans hésitation vers les toilettes des filles, l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Une fois entrée, elle appela, d'une voix toutefois mal assurée :

– Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

Elle attendit quelques instants. Puis les ténèbres lui répondirent :

– Oui.

Ginny prit son courage à deux mains :

– Je suis prête à vous entendre.

**_Tadam!!_**


	7. Explications

**_Coucou, me revoilà...avec la fameuse discussion avec Voldemort où (presque) tout est expliqué. Je m'excuse d'avance si ce chapitre peut vous paraître un peu théorique, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire._**

**_Je passe à la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant: je vais fêter Noël chez mes grands-parents, où il n'y a pas Internet...donc je ne pourrai pas poster jusqu'à jeudi! Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de très gentil (vous êtes censés approuver), là je vous livre deux chapitres d'un coup! surtout que, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, ils sont très courts...mais ça va s'arranger avec le temps._**

**_Grands mercis à Eleonore-dem, Mangli, Hinata Sky, Blackmamba, Plumière, Mai26 et Senga! vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!_**

**_Bonne lecture, et joyeuses fêtes!_**

* * *

****  
« Je suis prête à vous entendre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Ginny tordit son visage en une grimace :

« Je sors d'un entretien très désagréable avec Dumbledore. »

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle la jeune fille eut l'impression que l'on s'immisçait dans ses souvenirs. La voix finit par dire :« Oui, je vois. Tu mens bien. »

Le rappel de la manière dont elle avait menti avec tant d'aplomb la mit mal à l'aise. Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru la chose à faire. Elle était en colère, et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait du dire au directeur la vérité alors que lui-même l'avait trompé pendant des années. Mais elle avait conscience qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal en se taisant.

« Vous aviez raison. Il a bien effacé ma mémoire. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ginny demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous êtes venu à mon aide, pendant l'attaque ? »

« Oui. Tu m'as appelé, et je suis venu. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour « services rendus » ? »

« Exactement »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu ne le croirais pas si je te le disais. »

« Mais je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver par toi-même… »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Ginny prit son courage à deux mains pour demander :

« Comment ? »

« Je peux t'apprendre. »

Ginny ne répondit rien. Elle hésitait à dire « oui ». Une partie d'elle voulait savoir, l'autre lui hurlait de ne rien accepter de ce qui pouvait venir de lui et des gens de son acabit. Encore une fois, la voix semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées :

« Les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent. Tu ne vois qu'un aspect des choses. »

« Vous avez tué des dizaines de gens. Vous avez essayé de me tuer. Et aujourd'hui… »

« Nous sommes en guerre. Et je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer. Tu ne connais que la version que l'on t'a donnée. Vous tous, vous ne savez que ce que l'on a bien voulu vous dire. »

L'agacement perçait nettement. Ginny songea que ce n'avait peut-être pas été très judicieux de lui envoyer ses crimes à la figure. Elle ne devait pas oublier à qui elle parlait. Elle dit :

« Alors expliquez-moi. »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler du mythe du péché originel chez les chrétiens ? »

Ginny réfléchit un instant ; le nom lui disait bien quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Hermione avait probablement du le mentionner un jour en passant. Mais quel rapport y avait-il entre la mythologie Moldue et la Magie Noire ? Elle posa la question.

« C'est une sorte d'allégorie, lui répondit-il impatiemment. Elle a le mérite d'être simple et claire. Te souviens-tu de l'histoire ? »

« Non, dut avouer Ginny à contre-coeur »

La voix marqua une pause, puis commença son récit :

« Dieu le Père avait créé l'homme et la femme, et leur avait donné la terre comme domaine. Ils y étaient absolument libres, et pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait. Dieu n'avait posé qu'un seul interdit : ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte goûter aux fruits de l'Arbre de la Connaissance. L'homme et la femme obéirent dans un premier temps sans se poser de questions, jusqu'au jour où un serpent vint trouver Eve. Il lui révéla les causes de cet interdit : Dieu était jaloux de son pouvoir, et voulait éviter que les hommes deviennent aussi puissants que lui. Eve écouta le serpent, et fut prise du désir d'éprouver elle aussi ce pouvoir. Sa soif de connaissance lui fit désobéir à Dieu, et elle alla cueillir l'une des pommes de l'Arbre, qu'elle partagea avec Adam. Dieu, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'ils avaient fait, les chassa du paradis et lança une malédiction sur eux. »

La voix s'interrompit, à la surprise de Ginny. Elle voulait comprendre, et attendait une explication qui ne venait pas.

« Vous avez dit que c'était une allégorie. »

« Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre par toi-même ? »

Il y avait tant d'ironie méprisante dans le ton que la jeune fille en fut vexée. Elle décida de se lancer :

« Je suppose que Dieu est un double de Dumbledore. »

« Je trouve aussi que la comparaison est bien trouvée, siffla-t-il »

« Il s'agit d'avoir accès à quelque chose qui nous est interdit. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la Magie Noire ? »

« Effectivement »

« Mais dans ce cas je ne comprends plus : il y a une raison pour que la magie noire soit interdite, ce n'est pas simplement un caprice mégalomaniaque de Dumbledore. C'est quelque chose d'essentiellement mauvais. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Ce que tout le monde en sait. La magie noire est destinée à faire le mal. »

« Tu connais beaucoup d'exemples de Magie Noire ? »

Le ton professoral et inquisiteur commençait à sérieusement irriter Ginny. C'était plus qu'une évidence, c'était une lapalissade de dire que la magie noire était quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

« L'Avada Kedavra est un sort de magie noire, comme l'Imperius et le Doloris. »

« C'est un fait. Il existe donc des sorts de magie noire qui visent à la destruction. Mais sais-tu que certains des plus puissants philtres de guérison sont aussi de la magie noire ? Mais les médicomages ne les connaissent pas.»

Ginny contenait difficilement son étonnement. Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, puis déclara :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un pan entier de la magie qui ne nous est pas enseigné. Que l'on met hors de notre portée les sorts les puissants. »

« Exactement, claqua la voix »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut croire que les hommes sont plus faciles à maîtriser lorsqu'ils sont ignorants. »

« Mais qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Dumbledore ? »

Ginny était incrédule.

« Cela remonte bien avant lui. Mais il est vrai que Dumbledore a connaissance de cet état de fait, et œuvre pour le préserver. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Je ne peux pas penser qu'il veuille conserver tout ce savoir pour lui. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit quelqu'un d'égoïste. »

« Et tu as raison. Dumbledore est un personnage orgueilleux, suffisant, supérieur, mais il n'est pas égoïste. Au fond de lui, il croit agir pour la bonne cause. Pour lui, le choix se fait entre la connaissance et la moralité. Il a choisi la moralité. »

« Ca vous gênerait de développer un peu ? »

Ginny eut la nette impression d'entendre un soupir d'exaspération.

« C'est pourtant logique : le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir. Plus on a de pouvoir, plus on est tenté de l'utiliser. Imagine un Dumbledore qui tournerait mal, la puissance de destruction qu'il pourrait avoir. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. C'était effectivement une option qu'elle préférait ne pas imaginer. Déjà animé de bonnes intentions, il pouvait être terrifiant…Mais la voix continuait :

« Plutôt que de courir un tel risque, les gens comme lui préfèrent vous garder tous dans l'ignorance, en tissant un réseau de mensonges si épais que eux-mêmes finissent par s'y laisser prendre au piège. Aujourd'hui, qu'en serait-il de toute cette science si je n'avais pas été là ? Vous seriez tous à continuer de ramper, encore et toujours, toute votre vie, et tout ce savoir serait à jamais perdu. J'offre un autre choix que la régression, comprends-tu, Ginevra ? Je suis la lumière dans vos ténèbres, mais vous êtes si aveugles que vous ne voyez pas. »

La voix était pleine d'orgueil. Ginny l'écoutait, fascinée. Le ton avait une qualité si persuasive qu'elle était tentée de le croire sans réserve. Elle se sentait animée du besoin de découvrir ce pouvoir dont il lui parlait, d'en faire l'expérience ; elle voulait savoir, et sa faim prenait le pas sur sa raison. Elle repensa à la fable qu'il lui avait raconté : il était bien le serpent tentateur, et elle se sentait attirée de manière irrésistible par ses paroles. Elle essaya de se sortir de l'engourdissement qui la prenait :

« Dans la fable, il est question d'une malédiction. Est-ce qu'il fallait comprendre ça autrement que comme une désapprobation morale de la société ? »

La voix mit du temps à répondre, et Ginny eut l'impression qu'elle éprouvait un certain embarras.

« Tu es intelligente, Ginevra. Ce détail a effectivement un sens, lui aussi. Je ne comptais pas t'en parler aussi vite. »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots avec attention :

« Toute connaissance se paye d'une manière ou d'une autre. La magie noire, même si elle n'est pas mauvaise, est dangereuse. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer exactement ; l'usage de cette magie peut, si l'on n'est pas assez fort, nous…changer. Elle nous influence. C'est comme si elle était toujours présente en nous à l'état latent, et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se manifester. Tu comprendras mieux avec le temps, mais cette sorte de magie est liée à nos émotions. Si l'on n'est pas capable de les maîtriser, elles peuvent prendre le pas sur nous, mais amplifiées. La magie noire fait ressortir nos sentiments les plus extrêmes, les plus violents. Elle veut être utilisée, nous pousse à le faire. Il faut une grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se laisser déborder, pour garder sa volonté intacte. »

« Vous voulez dire que l'usage de la magie noire réveille en nous les instincts les plus primaires, nos pulsions violentes ? Au point de changer une personnalité ? »

La réponse fut sèche et laconique. Elle glaça Ginny.

« Oui. »

La jeune fille frissonna. Dans sa tête repassait la scène de l'attaque. Elle revoyait la cruauté des Mangemorts. Elle avait été tentée par la connaissance qu'on lui offrait. Elle commençait maintenant à se dire que le prix était peut-être trop élevé. Est-ce que la promesse d'un savoir valait qu'on risque son âme ? La voix semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées :

« Tu n'as pas à devenir comme eux. La plupart sont des brutes. A travers la connaissance, ils ne cherchaient que le pouvoir qu'ils auraient sur les autres. Cela les a perdus. »

« Et moi, je pourrai résister ? »

Elle attendit la réponse avec une avidité désespérée, et les quelques secondes qu'il prit avant de reprendre la parole lui parurent longues.

« Si je t'apprends, oui. Tu pourrais. »

Ginny se rendit soudain compte à quel point la discussion avait évolué. Il s'agissait au départ pour elle d'apprendre la vérité sur les évènements de la journée, de comprendre le lien qui la rattachait à Voldemort et qui lui valait tant de soupçons. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sur le point d'accepter l'enseignement de celui-ci, et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle voulait qu'il lui apprenne. Elle sentit l'angoisse la saisir.

« C'est l'heure du choix, Ginevra. Crois-tu que j'ai dépensé toutes ces heures de mon temps pour le simple plaisir de la discussion ? Il s'agit maintenant de prendre une décision. »

Elle s'affola :

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ! J'ai besoin de temps ! »

« Je sais qu'il est dur de remettre ses certitudes en question. »

La voix était tout sauf compatissante. C'était une phrase de circonstance, mais venant de lui, même cela était remarquable. Pourtant, malgré le peu de sentiment que laissait transparaître le ton, il sembla réfléchir à sa réponse un moment :

« Soit ! Je te laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir. J'aurai ta réponse dans le courant de la semaine. »

Ginny sentit une vague de gratitude l'envahir. Mais elle continuait à ne pas comprendre l'attention qu'il lui portait, la patience qu'il lui montrait et qui était si loin du personnage. Une nouvelle fois, elle posa la question :

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »«Je ne fais que payer mes dettes. N'y vois rien de personnel, surtout.»

Le ton était moqueur, mais comme pour démentir ses propos, elle crut sentir comme le touché glacé d'un doigt sur sa joue. Puis, elle se sentit brusquement comme propulsée hors de son rêve. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.


	8. Décision

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée...**_

* * *

Après l'attaque, les premières heures de désarroi passées, la vie sembla reprendre un cours normal au sein de Poudlard. Les cours se déroulaient comme d'habitude, et le seul indice des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés étaient le nombre réduit d'élèves qui y assistaient. L'atmosphère cependant était pesante ; même si les professeurs cherchaient à tous prix à préserver les apparences, les étudiants n'étaient pas dupes, et traînaient dans les couloirs une humeur sombre. L'angoisse n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour ressurgir. Même le retour d'une partie des blessés, quelques jours plus tard, n'apporta qu'un soulagement très relatif.

Ginny, quant à elle, s'enterrait sous le travail. Elle n'avait jamais été un grande bosseuse, mais elle se plongeait désormais dans ses devoirs avec une avidité qui surprenait jusqu'à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle passait son temps à l'infirmerie, à discuter avec ses amis ou Percy, qui l'accablait de plaintes. Mais même la compagnie de son frère le plus insupportable (après Ron, évidemment) lui était préférable à un moment de solitude où lui reviendrait à l'esprit la proposition de Voldemort. Elle cherchait à se distraire par tous les moyens, tout en étant bien consciente que ce n'était qu'une tentative infantile de repousser l'échéance inéluctable où elle devrait donner sa réponse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais au fond d'elle, et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Cependant, une semaine s'écoula sans que Voldemort lui rende de nouveau visite dans ses rêves. Elle se berça de l'espoir qu'il l'avait peut-être oubliée, tout en sachant que c'était hautement improbable. La tension qu'elle éprouvait se relâcha néanmoins sensiblement, et elle parut redevenir pour ses amis la Ginny qu'ils connaissaient.

Elle était en cours de potions lorsque la réalité la rattrapa soudain.

Rogue n'avait fait aucun commentaire depuis la réunion avec Dumbledore, contrairement à MacGonagall qui visiblement conservait des soupçons à son égard. Il demeurait l'horrible chauve-souris des donjons, et passait l'essentiel de son cours à faire des remarques sarcastiques sur la stupidité de ses élèves. Il avait gardé l'habitude d'ignorer Ginny, qui était malheureusement trop bonne en potions pour qu'il puisse se permettre des critiques. Mais un jour, alors que la sonnerie signifiait l'arrêt des cours et que tous s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle, il déclara d'un air sévère :

« Mlle Weasley, j'aimerais vous voir un instant. Vous restez ici. »

Tous les doutes que la jeune fille avait eus au sujet de Rogue lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, toutes les fois où il avait eu un comportement plus qu'équivoque, où il lui avait jeté des regards étranges. Avançant jusqu'à son bureau, elle essaya de se calmer : après tout, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec Voldemort ?

Rogue s'était levé de son bureau, et la regardait d'un air pensif. Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, et ce silence pesait sur Ginny qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Enfin il dit, ses yeux noirs rivés aux siens :

« Sans doute avez-vous remarqué mon absence de ce week-end. »

Ginny hocha la tête, incertaine d'où il voulait en venir. Il continua :

« Dans ce cas, vous aurez probablement compris que j'étais avec notre…ami commun. »

Toute couleur quitta le visage de la jeune fille, qui chercha le soutien d'une table derrière elle. C'était l'heure de vérité. Rogue avait observé sa réaction, mais continua du même ton impassible :

« Il m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. »

Il désigna alors une sorte de petite bourse en tissu posée sur son bureau. Ginny demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des graines d'asphodèle, qui, vous ne l'ignorez pas, ont pour vertu d'ouvrir l'esprit. »

Ginny demeurait interdite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre la bourse, ni quoi penser de l'attitude de Rogue. Une idée la traversa : et si c'était un piège ?

« Et vous me la donnez ? Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? »

Rogue la considéra de nouveau pendant un long moment, puis finit par déclarer :

« Non il ne l'est pas. J'ai jugé que cette affaire était entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vous m'encouragez à accepter ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à lui demander conseil, mais à ce moment, elle se sentait tellement perdue qu'elle était prête à accepter toute l'aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il répondit d'une voix dure :

« Non, je ne vous le conseille pas. Je ne vous donne aucun conseil. Vous savez, Miss Weasley, pour toute autre personne je serai sans doute allé voir le Directeur. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, je vous crois assez intelligente et lucide pour faire ce choix. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de décider à votre place. »

« Mais vous, vous connaissez les deux côtés ! S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

La dernière phrase fut prononcée presque dans un murmure. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle le considéra avec espoir.

« Je vous dirai uniquement ceci : essayez de ne pas confondre la magie noire avec celui qui vous l'enseigne et sa cause. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il eut une sorte de sourire, qui ressemblait autant à une grimace :

« Vous comprendrez. Souvenez-vous seulement à ce moment de ce que je vous ai dit. »

Ginny ne pouvait toujours pas se décider à prendre le paquet. Elle demanda encore :

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il fait ça ? »

Rogue la regarda d'un air pensif :

« Il y a d'abord cette histoire commune entre lui et vous. Il se sent endetté, et c'est un sentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas. »

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ? A propos de ce que j'ai fait pour lui, je veux dire. »

« Non, je ne connais pas les détails. Seul le Directeur les sait, maintenant qu'il a effacé votre mémoire.»

« Vous étiez au courant ? »

Rogue eut un rire de dérision :

« Mlle Weasley, j'étais présent lorsqu'il l'a fait. Et plus encore : c'est moi qui lui ai indiqué la formule. »

Soudain furieuse, Ginny, prit ses affaires, après une dernière hésitation saisit la bourse, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais arrivée sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta.

« Vous sembliez sous-entendre qu'il y a autre chose ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'offre pas ses services gratuitement, Miss Weasley. Il voit probablement en vous un potentiel dont il compte tirer profit. Seriez-vous Neville Longbottom – il prononça le nom avec un mépris non dissimulé − il n'aurait probablement pas pris autant de peines. »

Ginny hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle fit de nouveau mine de partir, mais se retourna encore une fois :

« De quel côté êtes-vous ? »

Rogue s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte. Un sourire fin étira lentement ses lèvres :

« Si une simple élève de quatrième année était capable de le deviner, je serais déjà mort. Au revoir, Miss Weasley. »

Sur ce, il referma la porte.

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva, Ginny avait pris sa décision. Elle monta à la tour d'astronomie, où elle savait ne pas être dérangée. Puis elle ouvrit la bourse. Les graines étaient petites, presque comme des grains de poivre. Elle les considéra un moment dans sa main, puis en mit deux dans sa bouche, qu'elle avala. 

Elle attendit un peu, et ce fut comme si elle entrait dans un autre état de conscience. Elle voyait encore les créneaux de la tour et le paysage qui s'étendait derrière, mais avec un sentiment de distance, comme si elle contemplait un spectacle qui lui était complètement indifférent. Enfin, elle sentit sa présence.

« Vous êtes là ? »

Il y eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais la réponse ? Oui, je suis là. J'attends. Qu'as-tu décidé ? »

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de le rembarrer, vexée par son ton sec :

« Pourquoi posez-vous des questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? J'ai pris les graines d'asphodèle. »

« Effectivement. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, et elle eut peur de l'avoir fâché. Elle reprit la parole, pour rompre le silence quelque peu hostile qui s'était installé :

« J'ai encore quelques questions. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

« A quoi est-ce que je m'engage en acceptant ? »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement :

« Nous en sommes donc à fixer les conditions du contrat. Très Serpentard de ta part. Soit. Que veux-tu ? »

Ginny prit une inspiration, et se lança :

« Je veux être sûre que vous ne chercherez pas à atteindre Harry ou Dumbledore à travers moi. »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle se força à continuer :

« Ils resteront en dehors de toutes nos conversations. Je ne vous transmettrai aucune information sur ce qui se passe à l'enceinte de Poudlard, et vous ne chercherez plus à me posséder. »

Il ne dit toujours rien, et elle finit par comprendre qu'il riait silencieusement.

« Rien que cela ? Tu formules beaucoup d'exigences, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune carte dans son jeu. »

Puis, se calmant :

« Je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde est obsédé par l'idée que je veux tuer Harry Potter. Enfin. J'accepte tes conditions, parce qu'elles ne vont à l'encontre d'aucuns de mes désirs. Mais j'en ai également à te soumettre. »

Il laissa passer quelques instants, jouant avec les nerfs de Ginny qui s'étaient soudain tendus.

« Je réclame une obéissance totale tant que durera ton apprentissage. Et crois-moi, je demande bien plus que ce qu'un professeur normal exige de ses élève, même un professeur comme Severus Rogue »

Il prononça le nom du maître de Potions d'une manière si étrange que cela attira aussitôt l'attention de Ginny, bien qu'elle ne sut quoi en déduire. D'ailleurs il continuait :

« En parlant de Rogue…J'attends aussi de toi que tu m'informes si tu remarques quoi que ce soit de suspect dans son comportement. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez une raison de le suspecter ? »

Il lui répondit froidement :

« Cela, Ginevra, n'est pas ton affaire. Tu apprendras aussi avec le temps à rester à ta place et à ne pas me questionner. Alors, avons-nous un accord ? »

Ginny ne prit qu'un moment avant de répondre :

« Oui. »

« Bien. J'en suis ravi. »

Le ton était sarcastique, mais de nouveau elle sentit comme une caresse glacée sur sa joue. Celle-ci cessa bientôt, et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il lui dit.

« D'abord il te faut maîtriser ton pouvoir. Tu vois cette pierre au sol ? »

Ginny remarqua alors une sorte de galet. Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu vas le faire léviter, sans prononcer de formule, et sans l'aide de ta baguette. Tu ne dois te servir que de ta volonté. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu y parviennes, jusqu'au matin s'il le faut. »

Et ainsi commença l'entraînement.


	9. Equilibre

_**Coucou tout le monde! Joyeux Noël!!!! (je sais, je suis en retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas?)**_

**_Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis de retour en pays civilisé - enfin! - et je vais donc pouvoir reprendre mon rythme d'avant les vacances. De plus, le treizième chapitre est écrit! Enfin bref, encore de la lecture en perspective..._**

**_Enjoy! bisous à tous!_**

* * *

****  
Les entraînements avaient lieu à intervalles irréguliers: parfois quatre jours de suite, parfois rien pendant une semaine. Il s'agissait d'abord de maîtriser son pouvoir, d'être capable de jeter des sorts sans baguette, des plus simples aux plus complexes. L'exercice se révéla incroyablement difficile, et son professeur tyrannique. Il la harcelait de remarques cinglantes, ne lui laissait aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accompli ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Les séances se poursuivaient ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, parfois trois ou quatre heures du matin. Ginny était épuisée, mais ne se plaignait pas. Elle suspectait que ses plaintes n'auraient pas grand effet, de toute manière, si ce n'est de récolter une phrase méprisante. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Elle supportait donc ses sarcasmes, serrant les dents sous l'humiliation, ravalant ses larmes devant ses échecs répétés. Au bout d'un mois et demi, enfin, il commença à lui apprendre des maléfices inconnus.

Ce n'étaient pas des maléfices très puissants: elle apprit surtout à créer des illusions; mais elle sentait que quelque chose était différent. Il lui fallait énormément plus d'énergie; c'était quelque chose qui venait du plus profond d'elle-même, qui la vidait sur le plan physique et émotionnel. A ce stade, Voldemort changea d'attitude envers elle: l'impatience et les sarcasmes se firent plus rares. Ginny sentait se créer une certaine intimité entre eux; il lui permettait de plus en plus de lui poser des questions, et régulièrement elle sentait son toucher froid sur sa peau, comme une caresse. Elle avait l'intuition que c'était le reflet d'une intimité qu'ils avaient partagés avant, et dont lui seul gardait le souvenir. Souvent elle lui demandait de lui montrer comment se rappeler, mais invariablement il lui répondait qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Cependant, ce mode de vie avait des répercussions. Ginny était en manque de sommeil; elle mangeait à peine, négligeait ses amis et ses devoirs, toute à son désir de satisfaire son nouveau professeur. C'en devenait une obsession: elle ne vivait plus que pour ces nuits. En un mois, elle s'affaiblit considérablement; de mince, elle devint maigre. Ses yeux devenaient énormes dans son visage creusé et blafard, son regard était constamment hanté. Souvent, elle ressentait des vertiges. Ses notes commencèrent à chuter, ses amis s'éloignèrent d'elle insensiblement. Mais elle en avait à peine conscience.

Un jour que par inattention elle avait versé trop de poudre de peau de serpent dans son chaudron, ce qui avait provoqué une épaisse fumée dans la classe, Rogue la retint encore une fois après le cours. Il la regarda pendant un moment d'un air hautain, puis lui demanda:

«Vous êtes-vous récemment regardée dans un miroir, Miss Weasley?»

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Il continua de son habituel air sarcastique:

«Si j'étais aimable, je vous dirais que vous ressemblez à un chat famélique. Comme je ne le suis pas, je vous dirai que vous commencez à _me_ ressembler.»

Il marqua une pause, comme pour lui laisser l'opportunité d'intervenir. Elle ne fit que lui jeter un regard venimeux, ce qui lui arracha une sorte de rire sans joie.

«Voyez-vous, Miss Weasley, vous êtes en train de ruiner ma réputation. Je revendique pleinement mon titre de seul vampire de l'école. Il ne faudrait pas que les élèves suspectent que je n'ai, en fin de compte, rien de maléfique.»

Il commença à arpenter la pièce, en lui jetant de temps à autre un regard en coin.

«Vous avez besoin de sommeil et d'exercice. Et de vous alimenter correctement. Vous ne remettrez pas les pieds dans mon cours tant que vous n'aurez pas changé d'aspect.»

Elle sentit une vague de colère la traverser, et elle s'écria:

«Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire, ce à quoi je ressemble? Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous souciez de la santé de vos élèves?»

Rogue la toisa d'un regard froid, totalement inébranlé par la soudaine explosion de la jeune fille.

«Il semblerait que vous ayez encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour ce qui est de maîtriser vos émotions. Mais vous vous trompez. Je me fiche complètement que vous vous laissiez mourir de faim et de fatigue. Mais vous représentez un danger dans ma classe, et je ne peux tolérer cela.»

Ginny resta interdite. Rogue se rassit à son bureau, mais comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il lui dit impatiemment:

«Je ne vous retiens pas, Miss Weasley.»

Ginny sortit en claquant la porte. Elle hésita un moment sur ce qu'elle allait faire, puis se dirigea en fulminant vers son dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle laissa libre cours à sa colère: elle lança ses affaires à travers la pièce, et jurait entre ses dents. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que McGonagall n'avait pas cours à cette heure-là. Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit le raclement de gorge sévère de son Chef de Maison, attirée par le soudain vacarme:

«Pourrait-on savoir, Miss Weasley, ce que vous faites ici à pester alors que vous devriez être en cours?»

Ginny soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

«J'ai été exclue du cours du professeur Rogue »

«Comment cela? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes…»

Cette fois-ci, le soupir de la jeune fille fut clairement audible:

«Il estime que je ne suis pas assez en forme pour m'approcher d'un chaudron.»

Si elle s'attendait à une réponse, ce n'était certainement pas celle que lui fit son professeur; elle commençait même à espérer que McGonagall, ulcérée, irait voir Rogue pour l'obliger à la reprendre. Mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un laconique:

«Ah.»

Elle la toisa pendant un moment, puis ajouta:

«Venez dans mon bureau, Miss Weasley. J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec vous.»

Elle quitta la chambre, Ginny sur ses talons, et mena la jeune fille jusqu'à une petite pièce où elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle-même prit place de l'autre côté du bureau.

«Un peu de thé, Miss Weasley?»

Sans attendre de réponse, elle convoqua un elfe de maison qui lui apporta tout sur un plateau. Elle commença à beurrer un toast, alors que Ginny commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

«Vous savez, nous sommes tous très inquiets à votre sujet, Ginevra. Prenez donc un toast.»

Ginny, surprise par l'apparent coq à l'âne, accepta la tartine qu'on lui fourrait presque entre les mains. Intérieurement elle se dit que si son professeur de Métamorphose commençait à l'appeler par son prénom, elle toujours si attachée aux formalités, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

«Cela fait un moment que je vous observe, ainsi que tout le corps professoral. Et il nous semble à tous évident que vous allez mal. Très mal.»

Ginny tenta de protester, mais elle fut aussitôt coupée:

«Ne niez pas. Et mangez plutôt votre toast.»

Se demandant de plus en plus si son toast était imbibé d'une quelconque potion – avec un frisson la pensée du Veritaserum la traversa – Ginny obéit pourtant. Le professeur avait marqué une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre sa tirade:

«Vous êtes …différente»

Ginny attendit la suite, mais McGonagall semblait vouloir ménager ses effets. La jeune fille pensa avec ironie que «être différente» pouvait vraiment vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi, depuis le fait qu'elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à celui qu'elle était devenue l'élève de Voldemort en Magie Noire.

«Votre attitude a beaucoup changée: vous n'avez presque plus de contact avec vos camarades, vous n'écoutez plus en cours, vous ne faites plus vos devoirs. Vos notes s'en ressentent. J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que votre dernier devoir de Métamorphose ne vous rapportera qu'un C.»

Ginny commença à se détendre lorsqu'elle comprit que cette conversation n'était que le pendant de celle qu'elle avait eu ce matin avec Rogue. Elle sentit même une certaine hilarité la gagner lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que pour MacGonagall, la preuve ultime de son mal-être était dans sa note de devoir. Mais le professeur n'en avait pas encore fini. Elle la surprit encore une fois en lui demandant de but en blanc:

«Combien pesez-vous?»

Ginny eut un air ahuri:

«Je ne sais pas»

Elle eut le droit à un regard critique:

«Pas assez de toute manière. Reprenez un toast.»

Elle beurra une autre tartine qu'elle lui tendit.

« Ginevra, j'aimerais comprendre et vous aider. Jusqu'à présent vous n'avez jamais eu aucune difficulté avec votre travail, donc je doute que le problème vienne de là. Je ne crois pas non plus que vous ayez de problème avec votre famille.»

Ah, la certitude légendaire que la famille Weasley était un exemple d'amour et de cohésion… Ginny réprima une grimace, alors que son professeur continuait d'un ton doux:

«Est-ce que vous auriez…des problèmes de cœur?»

Elle toussa aussitôt pour exprimer sa gêne devant un sujet aussi inconvenant. Ginny dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. La situation était critique, le monde était en guerre, les Mangemorts gagnaient de plus en plus de pouvoir, et la seule chose qui aurait pu la déstabiliser était pour son professeur des «problèmes de cœur». Elle décida néanmoins de jouer cette carte pour mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à la conversation…autant profiter de l'occasion pour s'exercer à mentir! Mentir était un bon exercice pour se contrôler, Voldemort le lui avait souvent répété. Elle prit un air malheureux.

«C'est vrai que je suis passée par une période assez difficile. Je…»

A ce stade, elle feignit un sanglot.

«J'ai rompu avec mon petit ami il y a un mois. Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser une autre fille.Ils étaient dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il la tenait serrée contre le mur…Il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, et ses mains…»

Sa dernière phrase eut l'effet escompté: elle vit MacGonagall rougir violemment, et afficher un air réprobateur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas dit grand-chose! Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle tâchait de calmer ses émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger :

«Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je m'en suis remise…»

Elle adressa un sourire brave et triste à son professeur, qui en retour lui lança un regard compatissant:

«Je comprends. Je suis contente d'apprendre que vous remontez la pente. Les hommes, vous savez…»

Elle s'interrompit soudain, laissant Ginny brûler de curiosité sur le passé de débauche de son professeur. Elle eut pendant un moment le regard vide, puis se reprit:

«Je suis heureuse que nous ayons eu cette conversation. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que vous retourniez à votre travail. Vous avez beaucoup à rattraper.»

«Bien sûr, professeur. Merci beaucoup.»

Elle se leva et quitta le bureau.

OooO

De retour dans son dortoir, son hilarité la quitta peu à peu. Elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle rompe définitivement avec Michael, qu'elle avait négligé jusque là. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention ainsi sur elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait l'air normal, qu'elle redevienne normale aux yeux de tous. Elle se planta devant son miroir, pour juger de l'étendue des dégâts. Son propre reflet la surprit.

Elle avait l'air hagard. Son teint, très pâle naturellement, était devenu terreux. Un vrai cadavre: ses pommettes saillaient, ses yeux, noirs comme des puits, semblaient s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites. Il n'y avait que ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas changé, d'un rouge profond comme les feuilles d'automne. Seulement ils étaient hérissés, mal peignés. Pas un cadavre, pensa Ginny, une folle sortie de l'asile. Il fallait décidément faire quelque chose.

Le soir même, elle alla diner dans la Grande Salle et vint s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione et de ses frères, qui l'accueillirent comme une ressuscitée. Elle surprit le regard triomphant de McGonagall, et le sourcil ironique que leva Rogue en notant la réaction de cette dernière. Ginny devina que ses mésaventures amoureuses avaient fait le tour du personnel enseignant. Elle pensa avec un peu de remords à la réputation qu'elle avait fait à Michael, mais le sentiment disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que une semaine plus tard, il l'avait déjà remplacée.

Elle décida de participer aux sélections de Quidditch, maintenant que les places de Harry, Fred et George étaient laissées vacantes. Elle fut surprise de ses propres réflexes: elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement bonne au Quidditch, même si c'était un sport qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était comme si elle parvenait à anticiper d'une seconde ou deux les déplacements des balles. Elle fut prise comme Attrapeuse. Le soir, elle demanda à Voldemort si cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ses progrès en magie; il lui répondit par une phrase sibylline sur les bienfaits de la concentration. Il était distrait et préoccupé.

La fin du trimestre arriva ainsi à grand pas. Le dernier soir, Ginny s'était couchée tôt, ses valises déjà prêtes pour partir le lendemain matin au Terrier. Mais vers une heure du matin, une main vint la secouer brutalement dans son sommeil. Elle fut surprise de voir devant elle le visage crispé de MacGonagall:

«Miss Weasley. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi. Levez-vous.»

Elle l'emmena, encore à moitié endormie, jusqu'à son bureau où étaient déjà réunis Fred et George. Le professeur les regarda gravement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y tinrent plus et que George s'exclamât:

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a, professeur? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Ses traits se tendirent:

«Je suis désolée. Il s'agit de votre père…»


	10. Rébellion

_**Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa...je n'ai pas pu envoyer le chapitre hier. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de bonne volonté! Disons que j'ai eu une journée un peu compliquée...**_

_**Enfin, voilà qui j'espère réparera ma faute! Chapitre plus long, avec plein d'action. En plus, c'est mon préféré:)**_

_**Merci à Blackmamba!!**_

* * *

  
Les heures qui suivirent passèrent comme une sorte de rêve. Ginny ne devait en garder qu'un souvenir d'hébétude. Elle s'était d'abord attendue au pire: elle avait cru que son père était mort. Mais MacGonagall les avait vite détrompés, leur disant qu'il n'était que gravement blessé et qu'on l'avait emmené à St Mungo. Alors avait commencé l'attente, une attente angoissée qui ne leur permettait aucun repos. Ils parcouraient rageusement la salle commune, s'asseyaient pour se relever aussitôt. Le fait de ne pouvoir quitter Poudlard aussitôt, de peur d'attirer les soupçons d'Ombrage, rendait leur impuissance encore plus dure à supporter. Enfin, au matin, ils purent rejoindre le square Grimmauld.

Là-bas ils retrouvèrent Ron, Harry et Sirius. Les jumeaux assaillirent aussitôt Harry de questions – ils avaient vaguement cru comprendre que c'était par lui que la nouvelle était arrivée. Celui-ci leur raconta une étrange histoire de rêve et de serpent, mais Ginny perçut une certaine gêne en lui; lorsqu'il finit son récit, elle était sûre qu'il avait menti. Mais elle ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir, comme les autres, attendant.

Il y eut un premier message de Molly Weasley disant que leur père «était encore en vie». La formulation les glaça, et ils voulurent aussitôt partir pour St Mungo. Sirius les en empêcha, et les jumeaux, après avoir hurlé leur frustration et leur colère, finirent par capituler et se rasseoir. Les minutes semblaient des heures, et les heures une éternité.

Enfin Molly arriva, les traits tirés, mais un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Ils comprirent alors qu'il était sauvé.

* * *

La visite à l'hôpital avait été programmée pour l'après-midi. Ils avaient déjeuné à Square Grimmauld, dans une ambiance presque festive. Tout l'ordre était rassemblé, et le soulagement était tangible. Mais Ginny passa le repas à épier Harry, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses soupçons: les bonnes nouvelles ne semblaient pas l'avoir atteint. Il restait sombre, parlant à peine, ne touchant pas à son assiette. Lorsqu'à la fin du repas, il s'éloigna pour parler à Sirius seul à seul, elle s'éclipsa à son tour et monta dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et commença à se concentrer.

C'était un sort que lui avait appris Voldemort il y a peu. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas encore vraiment, et il lui réclamait énormément d'énergie. Mais il fallait qu'elle essaye. Elle voulait savoir.

Elle sentit son pouvoir se rassembler en elle, et lentement, elle le relâcha. Elle l'étendit peu à peu à sa chambre, puis à l'étage. Elle percevait maintenant le moindre craquement de parquet, les souris qui se faufilaient à travers les couloirs, le courant d'air qui agitait les feuilles d'un bouquet dans la pièce voisine. Avec un dernier effort, elle poussa son esprit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à la salle où s'étaient enfermés Harry et Sirius. Alors elle put entendre leur conversation.

Comme elle l'avait suspecté, Harry racontait à son parrain la véritable version des faits. Celle où il n'omettait pas le fait que dans son rêve, il était lui-même le serpent, que c'était lui qui attaquait. Il ajouta également que dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait senti une poussée de haine envers le vieil homme. Ginny en avait assez entendu. Avec précaution, elle replia son esprit. Elle pensait avoir compris. Elle était en rage.

Elle était épuisée, beaucoup trop pour une confrontation, mais cela ne la rebuta pas. Elle se précipita vers ses bagages et en extrait la bourse de graines d'asphodèles. Elle en avala une poignée, et au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit qu'elles faisaient effet. Elle hurla mentalement:

«Voldemort!»

Elle continua à hurler son nom. Enfin, elle sentit sa présence:

«Je te prierai de t'adresser à moi avec plus de respect.»

«Tout ça c'est de votre faute, n'est-ce pas? C'est vous qui l'avez attaqué!»

«De quoi parles-tu?»

Ginny pouvait sentir sa colère sous le ton apparemment froid et indifférent. Il n'avait l'habitude de se laisser ainsi agresser. Mais elle n'en avait cure.

«Je parle de mon père! Vous avez failli le tuer!»

«Vraiment?»

Devant l'ironie à peine masquée du propos, Ginny se sentit déstabilisée. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle aurait voulut qu'il nie, qu'il prétende qu'il n'y était personnellement pour rien. C'est d'un ton presque suppliant qu'elle demanda:

«Dites-moi que vous ne saviez pas que c'était lui.»

«Les sorciers roux appartenant à l'Ordre ne sont pas si nombreux. Disons que j'avais une petite idée de qui il pouvait être.»

Le chagrin submergea la jeune fille. Etrangement, elle se sentait trahie.

«Comment avez-vous pu? Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça à moi?»

Il rit, et ce rire porta un dernier coup à la jeune fille:

«Que croyais-tu? qu'aucune des personnes que tu connais n'aurait à souffrir? Nous sommes en guerre, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter? Ou bien tu pensais que je les épargnerai pour tes beaux yeux? Il était un obstacle sur mon chemin. Je l'ai éliminé.»

«Vous êtes abominable. Je vous hais! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous! C'est fini, vous entendez?»

Il y eut soudain un grand silence, pendant lequel Ginny prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son ancienne terreur la reprit, alors qu'elle sentait sa colère se resserrer comme un étau sur elle.

«Tu crois vraiment que tout est fini entre nous? Mais il est trop tard pour ça, mon ange. Tu as choisi. Tu es à moi, maintenant. A moi!»

Elle gémit:

«Non! Laissez-moi!»

«Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir dire «stop» quand ça t'arrangerait? Que je t'enseignais pour le plaisir? Toutes ces heures passées, et tu ne serais engagée à rien? Quand je pense à tout le temps que je t'ai consacré, pour en arriver à ça!»

«S'il vous plaît. J'ai mal!»

Sous l'effet de sa colère, elle sentait la pression augmenter sur son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

«Vraiment? Je vois que tu n'auras rien appris. Quelle était ma première leçon, Ginevra? Réponds!»

«Contrôler ses émotions. Je vous en prie…»

«Exactement. Et que fais-tu? Tu viens à moi, épuisée et en colère. A ma merci. Tu sens à quel point je suis maître dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que tu es désolée, maintenant?

Ginny sanglotait presque maintenant sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle répondit d'une voix hachée par les pleurs:

«Oui. Pardon, pardon…»

«Je te pardonne. Mais il faut néanmoins que je te punisse. Je ne tolère pas la rébellion.»

«Non. S'il vous plaît…»

Il ne tint pas compte de ses supplications. Il investit complètement son esprit, déchirant au passage sa mémoire, la réduisant en lambeaux. Ginny ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait éprouver une telle douleur. Elle ne put y résister. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la première chose que Ginny perçut fut la voix de son frère Ron.

«Hey, Gin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tout le monde t'attend! On va à l'hôpital!»

Elle se leva péniblement; la douleur sourdait toujours dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son frère. Elle répondit avec difficulté:

«J'arrive tout de suite.»

«Tu es sûre que ça va?»

Elle avait envie de lui hurler «non, crétin, ça ne va pas!», mais elle se contint, et hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Ron de ce qu'il lui avait fait; ni à lui, ni à personne. Son hochement suffit pour le rassurer, et il quitta la pièce.

Ginny se dirigea en chancelant vers la salle de bain. Elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Elle dut se tenir au lavabo pour ne pas s'écrouler, avant de se passer le visage sous l'eau. Elle surprit son reflet dans le miroir: elle était pâle comme une morte.

Elle parvint à descendre l'escalier en s'agrippant à la rampe. Heureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer son malaise. Elle eut l'impression que Sirius lui jetait un regard curieux, et se détourna de lui aussitôt. L'avantage d'une famille nombreuse, c'est qu'on peut se perdre dans la masse.

Elle ne sut pas très bien comment elle parvint à survivre à cette journée, tout en donnant le change. Elle s'excusa dès que possible, prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle monta dans sa chambre, et s'écroula en pleurs dès que la porte fut fermée.

* * *

Les Weasley passèrent les vacances de Noël à Square Grimmauld, ce qui était beaucoup plus pratique pour aller à St Mungo. L'atmosphère était festive; même Sirius consentait à quitter son habituel air morose. Ginny se laissait bercer par l'allégresse générale, qui l'empêchait de s'attarder sur ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, sur sa mémoire en lambeaux. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi enjouée, et tout le monde s'y trompa. Elle gardait ses sentiments enfouis en profondeur.

Ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le haïr. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait le sentiment que la punition était justifiée. A la rentrée, elle reprendrait les leçons; elle voulait reprendre. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir: c'était comme reprocher au loup de manger des agneaux. C'était dans sa nature, et elle l'avait su depuis le départ. Maintenant elle avait appris la prudence; il s'agissait d'apprendre à s'en défendre, le cas échéant.

Elle écuma ainsi la bibliothèque des Black, mais sans résultat. Elle commençait à désespérer, et le terme des vacances se faisait de plus en plus proche. C'est alors qu'un soir, comme elle était avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, sa mère pénétra dans la pièce et déclara:

«Harry, mon chéri, le professeur Rogue t'attend dans la cuisine. Il a quelque chose à te dire.»

Harry s'éclipsa, l'air ahuri. Ginny saisit le premier prétexte pour sortir de la pièce, et se rua dans la chambre de Fred et George. Il n'y avait que George.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, soeurette?»

«George, il me faut des Oreilles à Ralonge. Vite!»

Son frère prit une pose nonchalante:

«Et on peut savoir pourquoi?»

Cette détestable habitude de dire «on» alors que Fred n'était pas là. Ginny passa outre son agacement. Il y avait plus urgent:

«Harry est dans la cuisine avec Rogue. Apparemment, le professeur a quelque chose de particulier à lui dire, et ce n'est probablement pas une remarque sur son dernier devoir de potions…»

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de George. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire, et il sauta prestement au bas de son lit. Il lui jeta:

«Descends, je te rejoins tout de suite.»

Ginny s'exécuta: elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, et quelques secondes plus tard George apparut avec deux oreilles à la main. Il lui en tendit une:

«Tiens, prends.»

Ils se collèrent tous deux à la porte, prenant la conversation en cours de route, mais ils parvinrent à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire: elle avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Rogue de lui apprendre l'Occlumancie.

* * *

Ginny guetta pendant plusieurs jours une occasion pour parler avec Rogue. Celle-ci se présenta deux jours avant la fin des vacances. L'Ordre s'était réuni dans son entier, et elle savait qu'après la réunion, Rogue était le seul à ne pas rester dîner à Square Grimmauld. Aussi, lorsqu'il fit mine de s'éclipser, elle le suivit dans le hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, Rogue fronça un sourcil. De toute évidence, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il lui demanda d'un ton acerbe:

«Miss Weasley. Vous venez chercher quelque chose?»

«En fait, professeur, j'aurais voulu vous parler.»

Le sourcil se fronça encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

«Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi.»

«J'ai une faveur à vous demander.»

Rogue croisa les bras en la considérant. Ginny devina une lueur dans son regard. La possibilité de jouer de sa situation de supériorité semblait le réjouir d'avance. Elle pressentit qu'il allait se montrer particulièrement dur à convaincre.

«J'ai entendu parler des cours d'Occlumancie que vous allez donner à Harry.»

«Cet avorton ne sait décidément pas tenir sa langue.»

Ginny se garda bien d'entrer dans une discussion sur les mérites de Harry. Elle suspectait que la remarque n'avait pour but que de la mettre en colère.

«Je voudrais apprendre, moi aussi.»

Rogue la regarda d'un air sidéré, puis une expression soupçonneuse s'installa sur ses traits.

«Vraiment? Figurez-vous que j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps libre que de m'occuper d'élèves décérébrés. Je vous supporte déjà cinq heures par semaines, et j'avais cru espérer que c'était suffisant pour vous également.»

«S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de l'Occlumancie.»

«Et pour quoi donc en auriez-vous besoin?»

Il faisait vraiment tout pour lui rendre les choses difficiles. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle voulait maîtriser l'Occlumancie, et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Mais après tout, c'était Rogue. A quoi s'attendre d'autre?

«Il faut que je sois capable de fermer mon esprit à Voldemort.»

«Aux dernières nouvelles, est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt de vous permettre de l'ouvrir davantage?Auriez-vous changé d'avis?»

«Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais je suis trop vulnérable. Je ne veux pas être à sa merci.»

«C'est fascinant. Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?»

«Vous pourriez m'aider.»

Il laissa échapper un rire sarcastique:

«Etes-vous en train de faire appel à ma compassion? Je vous aurais cru trop intelligente pour essayer. Puisque le sujet est clos, si vous permettez, j'ai à faire.»

Il allait sortir, lorsque l'inspiration frappa Ginny. Elle déclara lentement:

«Vous devriez m'apprendre. Dans votre propre intérêt.»

La phrase eut son effet. Rogue s'immobilisa. Le regard qu'il lui lança était tout sauf rassurant:

«Expliquez-vous.»

Ginny déglutit. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux.

«Lorsqu'il m'a prise en apprentissage, Lord Voldemort m'a demandé de vous observer, et de lui rapporter tout ce que je pourrais découvrir sur vous. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien dit.»

Il la toisa d'un air mauvais, mais froid. Il ne se laissait pas si facilement impressionner.

«Et que pensez-vous avoir découvert qui soit d'un quelconque intérêt pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres?»

Ginny se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Vous savez mieux que moi ce que vous avez fait.»

«Vous bluffez. Bien, je dois l'admettre. Mais vous bluffez.»

«Etes-vous prêt à prendre le risque?»

Il la regarda longuement. Ginny avait du mal à détourner ses yeux des siens.

«Je ne prends jamais de risques, Miss Weasley.»

«Ca veut dire que vous êtes d'accord?»

«Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Legilimens!»

Ginny le sentit s'introduire avec brutalité dans son esprit, fouiller les recoins de sa mémoire. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il semblait être partout. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone que Voldemort avait saccagée, elle fut prise de panique. Soudain il se retira.

«Par Merlin! Qui est-ce qui vous a fait ça?»

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Rogue semblait secoué.

«C'était une punition.»

«Jusqu'où vont les dommages?»

Ginny inspira un grand coup. C'était dur d'en parler.

«Il n'a détruit que mes souvenirs d'enfance. Il me reste des images, mais aucune émotion qui aille avec.Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de l'occlumancie.»

Rogue la considéra gravement.

«Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vous a fait. Mais ma réponse est toujours non. Le risque pour moi est trop grand.»

Ginny comprit soudain ce qu'il voulait dire: si Voldemort se rendait compte que Rogue l'aidait à se protéger de lui, il y aurait certainement des représailles. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de risquer sa peau pour rien en échange. Elle commençait à perdre courage, lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire:

«Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de nous entendre.»

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il s'explique. Il commença à arpenter la pièce:

«Ce que vous m'avez dit, à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous aurait demandé de m'espionner, c'était vrai?»

Ginny hocha lentement la tête, puis la compréhension la frappa:

«Vous voudriez que je lui transmette les informations que vous souhaitez sur votre compte?»

Il eut un sourire satisfait:

«Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Vous auriez pu être à Serpentard, Miss Weasley. Alors, sommes-nous d'accord?»

Ginny essaya de réfléchir le plus vite qu'elle le put aux conséquences. Elle dit enfin:

«Je garde un droit de regard sur les informations que je transmets. Je ne veux trahir personne.»

«Qui parle de trahir, Miss Weasley? Il faudrait être inconscient pour vouloir trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous en avez pris conscience, je crois.»

Il dit ces mots avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, que Ginny ne sut comment interpréter. Finalement, elle déclara:

«C'est d'accord.»

«J'en suis heureux. Lundi soir à sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.»

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

**_Alors, ça vous plaît? Petite review yeux larmoyants?_**


	11. Epreuves

_**Voilà le onzième, pour ceux qui voudraient connaître les souvenirs perdus de Ginny...et bien sûr, assister aux cours d'Occlumancie!**_

_**Biz à tous!**_

* * *

  
C'était le jour. Cette idée ne quittait pas la tête de Ginny, la distrayant de tout le reste. C'était le jour. Il le lui avait promis. Elle allait enfin savoir. Elle allait comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de sa première année, après des mois d'attente et de préparation.

C'était un soir de mars. Il pleuvait. La séance habituelle de Quidditch avait du être annulée à cause du mauvais temps, et la plupart des élèves promenaient une tête lugubre à travers les couloirs. Seule Ginny rayonnait. Plus rien n'avait de sens, jusqu'à l'heure de leur rencontre. L'impatience ne lui permettait aucun repos. Elle regardait les minutes défiler lentement, la rapprochant toujours un peu plus de son but.

Après les vacances de Noël, son entrainement avait repris comme si de rien n'était. Le jour de la rentrée, elle était montée en haut de la tour d'astronomie et avait pris les graines d'asphodèle. Aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné ce qui s'était passé. C'était comme si cela n'avait jamais existé; leurs relations restèrent celles qu'elles avaient toujours été. Seule Ginny avait conscience du gouffre créé dans sa mémoire, l'éloignant encore un peu plus de sa famille. Sans les souvenirs des moments partagés avec ses frères ou ses parents, ses sentiments à leur égard n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu pour elle, et elle l'acceptait. Après tout, un amour fondé sur l'habitude, est-ce encore de l'amour? Elle avait ainsi fini par se convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de fort envers ses proches, et que cette expérience n'avait été en fait qu'une sorte de révélateur.

En parallèle, elle suivait les cours de Rogue, qu'elle jugeait beaucoup moins plaisants. La première fois qu'elle s'était rendue à son bureau, il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de placer un mot, et s'était immédiatement introduit dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le repousser. Ils avaient recommencé, encore et encore, jusqu'au couvre-feu. Rogue n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, d'autant plus qu'il était généralement irrité contre Potter qui, selon lui, ne faisait aucun effort. Ginny ne savait vraiment pas lequel de ses professeurs particuliers était le plus exigeant; mais le maître de Potions détenait sans conteste la palme du plus cassant. Il avait fallu quatre séances à Ginny pour parvenir enfin à le bloquer. Rogue n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais elle savait qu'il était assez impressionné; il ne pensait pas qu'elle était arrivée à un tel niveau de maîtrise de ses émotions. Ils avaient enfin pu commencer le véritable travail.

Car, contrairement à Harry, il ne suffisait pas à Ginny de savoir bloquer son esprit. Elle devait également apprendre à faire en sorte que cela passe inaperçu. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Voldemort tenait sa loyauté pour acquise, et qu'il serait loin d'apprécier s'il se doutait qu'elle essayait de lui cacher des choses. Elle devait donc être capable de le laisser pénétrer dans son esprit, mais de garder pour elle les images ou émotions qu'elle souhaitait. C'était effroyablement difficile.

Mais aujourd'hui, tous ces mois de peines et d'efforts allaient trouver leur justification. Elle allait savoir, enfin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny avait eu du mal à attendre la fin du dîner pour se précipiter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais elle se devait de ne susciter aucun soupçon de la part de son entourage. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait fait l'effort de présenter à nouveau une apparence normale: elle avait repris un visage humain, elle s'était remise à faire ses devoirs et à voir ses amis. Elle avait eu la satisfaction de ne plus sentir le regard concerné de MacGonagall qui l'épiait, et elle avait réintégré le cours de Potions.

Ce soir-là, cependant, le masque était particulièrement dur à maintenir. Elle se força à la patience, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les ragots que colportait ses amies sur les garçons de Serdaigle. Elle hochait de temps à autre vigoureusement la tête pour donner le change, mais vit avec soulagement arriver le moment où les élèves commencèrent enfin à se lever de table. Elle profita d'un moment de confusion pour s'éclipser.

Elle monta presque en courant les escaliers. Arrivée au sommet, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour avaler les graines d'asphodèle, et attendit qu'il se manifeste.

Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps. Un peu plus d'une minute plus tard elle sentit sa présence dans son esprit. Il lui dit doucement:

«Impatiente, on dirait?»

La voix était moqueuse, mais Ginny crut deviner la même excitation qui la parcourait. Il voulait également ce moment. Il n'attendit pas pour lui donner les instructions:

«Rassemble ton pouvoir.»

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se força à se calmer. Lentement, elle s'exécuta, jusqu'au moment où elle cru exploser tellement elle sentait l'énergie bouillir en elle, demandant à être relâchée. Il prévint néanmoins son mouvement:

«Reste ainsi, surtout», lui intima-t-il d'une voix sèche. «Bien. Maintenant, fouille dans ta mémoire. Pense au journal. Pense au moment où tu l'as ouvert pour la première fois.»

Ginny se concentra. Elle voyait le journal, elle voyait la page blanche. Elle se voyait prendre une plume pour écrire les premiers mots d'une écriture encore enfantine…puis plus rien. Une résistance se leva dans son esprit. Elle s'efforça de passer outre, mais la douleur jaillit soudain, perçante. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

«Tiens bon. Recommence. Mets la douleur de côté. Il faut que tu forces cette barrière. Sers-toi du pouvoir que tu as amassé.»

«J'ai besoin d'une incantation», plaida-t-elle.

«Non. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de volonté. C'est le moment de montrer ce que tu vaux. Ne me déçois pas.»

Ginny retint un grognement. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile, il avait besoin de lui rajouter un peu de pression.

A nouveau, elle se confronta à la résistance.

«Essaye de visualiser.»

Elle imagina une porte. Elle essaya désespérément de saisir la poignée et de la tourner. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose la repoussait. Sous le coup de la douleur, les larmes dévalaient librement ses joues. Mais il fallait tenir.

«Ton pouvoir, Ginevra. Sers-t'en!»

Alors, lentement, elle augmenta la pression sur la porte. Elle put saisir la poignée. Mais la douleur dans sa tête augmentait toujours. Elle s'écria:

«Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal!»

«Tu peux. Fais-le!»

Elle obéit. C'était la règle dans leur relation. Elle devait obéir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé une seconde à s'y dérober. Sa main sur la porte. La poignée commença lentement à tourner. La souffrance devenait intolérable.

«Je suis là, Ginevra. Je suis avec toi.»

Elle sentit soudain la douleur refluer légèrement, alors qu'il la prenait sur lui. Le soulagement faillit lui faire perdre sa concentration. Mais il la rappela à l'ordre d'une voix tendue:

«Fais-le! Maintenant!»

Elle porta toute son énergie dans une vague déferlante sur la porte. Le choc dans sa tête fut incroyable; elle faillit être balayée, mais il l'aida à tenir bon.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle puisse prononcer un mot. Les souvenirs défilaient en elle, remplissant les blancs de sa mémoire. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle se sentait…complète.

Enfin, il brisa le silence, d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendue:

«Tu comprends, maintenant, Ginevra?»

Oui, elle comprenait. Il n'avait pas cherché à la tuer. Il ne l'avait jamais forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était d'accord pour tout. Et finalement, c'était elle qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Elle lui avait proposé de se sacrifier pour le faire revenir.

Elle ne l'aurait probablement pas fait aujourd'hui. Elle était beaucoup plus romantique alors qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer pourquoi elle l'avait fait, pourquoi elle avait consenti à tout.

La voix de son journal avait été son confident. Son seul compagnon. Il l'avait acceptée, il l'avait comprise. Jamais Ginny n'avait eu cette impression de n'avoir rien à cacher, d'être un livre ouvert pour une autre personne, qui ne la jugeait jamais. Il l'avait façonnée selon ses désirs. Elle était devenue sa chose, exactement comme maintenant. Mais c'était un sentiment d'appartenance qui était réconfortant.

«Nous sommes liés.»

Il dit cela sur un ton qui n'appelait aucun commentaire. Ce n'était que l'affirmation d'un état de fait. Il continua:

«Tu es ma créature. Tu es à moi.»

«Oui.»

Elle sentit comme l'étreinte glaciale de ses bras autour de son corps. Elle s'y abandonna.

«Et tu ne me trahiras jamais.»

«Non», répéta-t-elle en écho.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Puis elle demanda, en fronçant les sourcils:

«Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites pour créer les sensations de votre présence alors que vous n'êtes que dans ma tête.»

Mais il était déjà parti. Son étreinte n'était plus que la morsure du vent.

Ginny s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. Elle avait choisi son camp. Il n'y avait plus de retour, plus d'hésitation possible. Seulement un chemin qu'elle devrait suivre jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il en coûte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Son sentiment d'allégresse ne la quitta pas pendant toute la journée du lendemain. Les cours passèrent comme dans un songe, sans qu'elle y prête beaucoup d'attention. Elle ne faisait que repasser dans sa tête ses souvenirs enfin retrouvés, encore et encore. Mais le soir arriva, et elle dut revenir à la réalité. C'était un lundi. Elle avait cours avec Rogue.

Il ne devait pas savoir.

Pendant les dix minutes précédant son cours, elle s'efforça de refouler toutes ses émotions, de retrouver un contrôle parfait sur son esprit. Elle respira plusieurs fois lentement avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Une voix lui ordonna d'entrer.

«Professeur.»

«Miss Weasley. Vous êtes en retard.»

Ginny regarda sa montre: il était sept heures quatre minutes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

«Excusez-moi.»

Il balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

«De quoi allons-nous parler aujourd'hui, Miss Weasley?»

Il faisait référence à la forme qu'avait prise leur cours. Ils passaient maintenant l'heure à converser; il lui posait des questions auxquelles elle pouvait répondre par la vérité ou un mensonge. Le but était qu'il ne puisse distinguer les deux.

Parfois également, alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, il pénétrait violemment dans son esprit. Elle devait le repousser avant qu'il ne s'introduise trop loin. C'était un jeu difficile, qui requérait une énorme concentration. Elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun instant de faiblesse. Il en profiterait aussitôt. Il savait toujours lorsqu'il y avait une faille.

«Autant nous mettre à l'aise. Un peu de thé, peut-être?»

Ginny se tendit. Il était beaucoup trop aimable.

«Avec plaisir.»

Il convoqua un elfe de maison, qui apporta aussitôt un plateau.

«Servez-vous.»

Ginny prit la théière, et entreprit de remplir les tasses. Elle attendait l'attaque maintenant, alors que son attention était fixée sur l'objectif de ne pas faire déborder le liquide. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Il s'était levé et était allé cherché une flasque. Lorsqu'il revint, Ginny lui tendit une tasse, et il y versa un peu d'alcool. Alors qu'il était occupé à la refermer, il jeta soudain:

«Legilimens!»

Les barrières mentales de Ginny reculèrent un peu sous la soudaineté de l'attaque, mais elles tinrent bon. Il se retira aussitôt, une expression approbatrice sur le visage. La jeune fille protesta:

«Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que la Légilimencie pouvait se pratiquer sans contact visuel!»

Il lui adressa un rictus

«Maintenant vous le savez.»

Il s'assit à son tour et la regarda bien dans les yeux. _Ne détourne pas le regard_, pensa Ginny, _tu n'as rien à cacher._

«Nous avons déjà parlé des cours, des choses que vous aimez, de vos amis. Il est temps de passer à des sujets plus…intimes, ne pensez-vous pas?»

Ginny sentait le coup fourré. Il fallait absolument qu'elle conserve son sang-froid. Elle se força à répondre d'une voix posée:

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?»

«Eh bien, par exemple, comment cela fait-il de vivre entassée dans un trou avec une dizaine d'autres personnes?»

«Comme vous pouvez le voir, on n'en sort pas traumatisé.» répondit Ginny vertement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la mette en colère, il ne fallait pas…mais il se comportait vraiment comme un salaud.

«Je crois bien que vous n'avez même pas une chambre chacun? J'ai du mal à imaginer une chose pareille. Vos parents doivent vraiment être irresponsables pour pondre plus qu'ils ne peuvent nourrir.Mais après tout, qu'attendre d'un couple qui vit dans un Terrier sinon un comportement d'animaux?»

Ginny avait maintenant de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage. Quel bâtard! Elle se répéta que ce n'était qu'un exercice, que le but était justement qu'elle soit capable de ne pas céder à la colère.

«Quel effet cela a du vous faire lorsque vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard. Vous n'aviez jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister quelque chose d'aussi grand, sans doute. Je m'étonne qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait succombé à une crise cardiaque sous le coup de la soudaine découverte.»

Il la toisa, puis continua:

«Comment cela fait-il de réaliser soudain que l'on est pauvre, et destiné à être méprisé toute sa vie durant à cause de cela? Je ne m'étonne pas de l'antipathie maladive de votre frère Ron pour Drago Malfoy. Pure jalousie. Quant à l'attitude de Percy…Legilimens!»

Encore une fois elle tint bon. Mais ce fut de justesse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au professeur, qui lui adressa un hochement de tête.

«Pas mal. A vous maintenant. Parlez-moi de vos frères.»

Ginny inspira un grand coup. C'était la partie la plus difficile de l'exercice. Il était toujours à la surface de sa conscience, mais elle ne devait en rien trahir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

«Mon frère préféré est Charlie. Il venait à mon aide quand j'étais petite et que Fred et George m'embêtaient. C'est celui qui a le plus coupé les liens avec la famille, le plus indépendant.»

Elle fit une pause. Il la scrutait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Normal, après tout, elle n'avait dit que la vérité.

«Le frère que j'aime le moins est Percy. Surtout depuis qu'il est entré au ministère. Il est…»

«Mensonge», la coupa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur. Son frère détesté était Ron, malgré ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Ginny ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Rogue faisait ça. Elle le lui signifia:

«Vous ne pourriez pas m'expliquer comment faire?»

«Vous critiquez mes méthodes pédagogiques, Miss Weasley?»

«Bien sûr que non» bougonna Ginny, qui n'en pensait pas moins.

«Dans ce cas nous pouvons continuer. Parlez-moi de votre mère à l'affection si débordante. Ne la considérez-vous pas comme une gêne, un poids?»

Le regard de Ginny était meurtrier. Si seulement l'enseignement de Rogue ne lui était pas si nécessaire, elle l'aurait volontiers envoyé se faire voir.

«Dix points de moins pour Griffondor, Miss Weasley. N'aggravez pas votre cas.»

Ginny était estomaquée. Comment osait-il?

«Pour quel motif, monsieur?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait en vain de garder calme.

«Pour regard hostile envers un professeur.»

«Je me trouvais pourtant particulièrement modérée face à vos provocations. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela!Ce cours ne compte pas! »

«Vous comptez me dicter ce que je peux et ne pas faire, Miss Weasley?» demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. «Ce sera donc vingt points.»

Ginny bouillait maintenant de rage, sous le regard amusé de son professeur. Celui-ci la toisa pendant un moment, puis prononça distinctement:

«Legilimens»

L'esprit de Ginny n'opposa aucune résistance face à cette soudaine intrusion. Il s'engouffra en elle. Mais la grande différence, cette fois-ci, c'était qu'il ne cherchait pas simplement à tester ses défenses; il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. Il fouillait sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'enfin il se retira, Ginny lui lança un regard de pure haine.

«Comme c'est intéressant. Et moi qui me posais justement des questions sur l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres…»

Il laissa échapper un rire de dérision, puis porta de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille:

«Je ne vous aurais pourtant pas cru si stupide.»

Il hocha la tête comme pour lui-même.

«Quelle naïveté, franchement!»

De nouveau il rit, presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était un rire sans joie.


	12. Représailles

_**Bonne année à tous!!! love you all!**_

* * *

  
Ginny resta de glace devant ce rire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce dont il parlait. Cela n'avait pour elle aucun sens. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait profité de la situation pour violer ses secrets. Il s'était servi d'elle. Tout son corps tremblait de rage.

«Comment avez-vous osé? Vous n'aviez pas le droit! Vous êtes vraiment l'être le plus abject…»

«Arrêtez-vous là, Miss Weasley. Vous n'avez aucune envie d'insulter un professeur, et surtout pas moi…»

«Gardez vos menaces pour vous! Je me fiche des points que vous pouvez m'enlever!Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous ayez fait ça…»

Rogue croisa les bras et la toisa d'un air dédaigneux:

«Très bien. Si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous contrôler, crachez ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je me jette à vos pieds pour implorer votre pardon. Allez-y, époumonez-vous, je suis toute ouïe…»

Cela stoppa Ginny net. Hurler dans le feu d'une dispute était une chose; le faire devant un homme impassible qui ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre en était une autre. Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se donner en spectacle, lui fournir l'occasion de la mépriser. Son sourire habituel était revenu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ajouta:

«Je m'étonne de votre réaction. Après tout, qu'attendiez-vous de moi? Que je ne cherche pas à tirer un quelconque profit de ces cours? Si vous ne le saviez pas encore, Miss Weasley, dans la vie tout se paye d'une manière ou d'une autre…Vous venez simplement d'alléger un peu votre dette à mon égard.»

La rage de Ginny s'était transformée en une colère froide. Elle déclara d'une voix glaciale:

«Il n'y aura pas d'autre cours.»

Il leva un sourcil surpris:

«Vous allez probablement vouloir reconsidérer la question. Surtout après ce que je viens de voir…»

«Il semblerait que cet épisode ait une toute autre signification pour vous que pour moi», dit Ginny en étrécissant les yeux.

«Vous croyez vraiment à l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres? A cette parodie d'affection?»

Ginny sentait son tempérament se réveiller à nouveau.

«Vous ne savez rien. N'essayez même pas juger ce que vous ne comprenez pas.»

«Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que peut-être je comprenais mieux que vous?»

«Taisez-vous!»

Il la regarda d'un air sévère, dur. Son expression se fit inquiétante:

«Ne croyez pas pouvoir m'intimer le silence dans mon propre bureau, Miss Weasley. J'ai assez supporté votre mauvais caractère. Ne présumez pas de ma patience.»

«Eh bien, votre patience est arrivée au terme de ses efforts. Au revoir, professeur.»

Ginny saisit ses affaires d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers la porte. La voix de Rogue l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait sortir:

«Ne pensez même pas à claquer la porte.»

Elle allait probablement le regretter, elle le savait. Mais à ce moment précis, elle s'en fichait. Elle saisit la poignée, et la porte se referma dans un bruit retentissant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny ne retourna pas voir Rogue. Sa colère était toujours présente. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et il en avait abusé. Après tout, venant de lui, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mais elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle avait résolu de se tenir à distance.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, il lui fit payer son attitude. Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait défier sans conséquences. Et puis, comme il le répétait, il avait sa réputation à tenir. Les représailles eurent lieu le lendemain en cours de Potions.

Ginny s'était rendue au cours à reculons, l'angoisse compressant sa poitrine. Et elle avait eu raison de redouter le pire: Rogue se surpassa. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée. Les sarcasmes pleuvaient sur elle, et elle pouvait percevoir les ricanements tout autour d'elle. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas répondre; elle savait qu'il n'attendait que cela. Enfin, elle vit la fin du cours arriver avec soulagement. C'est alors que sa voix traînante se fit à nouveau entendre dans la pièce:

«Miss Weasley, je vois que vous avez terminé. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire une petite démonstration des propriétés de votre potion.»

Ginny lui lança un regard de défi. Sa préparation était parfaite, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours été douée en Potions. De plus, c'était un simple philtre de régénération sanguine. Elle prit un tube à essai, le plongea dans le liquide tiède. Elle allait le porter à ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'interrompit dans son geste:

«Au bureau, je vous prie. Toute la classe aimerait en profiter, j'imagine.»

Soudain elle ne se sentit pas rassurée. Profiter de quoi, exactement? Un philtre de régénération sanguine n'avait aucun effet visible, elle le savait. Alors que comptait-il faire? Elle essaya de repasser en mémoire tous les moments où il s'était approché d'elle pendant le cours…ils avaient été nombreux. Est-ce qu'il en avait profité pour laisser tomber quelque chose dans son chaudron? Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'extrémité de la salle, l'appréhension inscrite sur son visage. Il lui en fit la remarque, d'un ton mielleux:

«Vous avez l'air inquiète, Miss Weasley. Douteriez-vous de votre potion?»

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler. Soudain elle entendit sa voix dans son esprit:

«J'avais pensé d'abord à vous faire avaler du Véritaserum. C'aurait été amusant de révéler tous vos sentiments les plus intimes à la classe, ne pensez-vous pas? Mais dans votre cas, je ne pouvait pas courir le risque.»

«Vous me le paierez.»

«Des menaces?»

L'échange n'avait duré qu'une seconde, le temps que leurs regards se croisent. Il lui intima:

«Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour boire?»

Ginny jeta un dernier regard désespéré autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Silencieusement, elle adressa une dernière prière à qui de droit, et prit une longue gorgée. Elle ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, étonnée. Elle ne se sentait pas différente. Aucune douleur. Aucune tentacule qui lui poussait sur le corps. Elle n'éprouvait aucune pulsion soudaine. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie de fin des cours. Les élèves rangèrent aussitôt leurs affaires, et s'apprêtèrent à sortir. Elle les imita, mais resta un peu en arrière. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'elle et le professeur dans la pièce. Elle lui demanda d'une voix tendue:

«Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait boire?»

Il s'arrêta dans le rangement de ses copies pour la regarder, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses prunelles.

«Que croyez-vous donc que je vous ai fait boire? Ce cours était bien consacré au philtre de régénération sanguine, n'est-ce pas?»

Comme elle continuait de le fixer d'un air angoissé, il ajouta:

«Je suis quelqu'un d'imprévisible, Miss Weasley. Souvenez-vous en la prochaine fois que vous me provoquerez.»

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Ginny désemparée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny eut beau guetter ses réactions toute la journée, elle ne perçut aucun symptôme d'un quelconque empoisonnement. Elle passa son temps à jeter des regards furtifs aux vitres ou au métal luisant des armures pour vérifier que son apparence n'avait en rien changé. Le soir venu, elle dut bien admettre qu'elle n'avait avalé que ce qu'elle passait pour avoir avalé, un simple philtre de régénération sanguine. Mais son soulagement ne fut que relatif. Elle avait bien compris la leçon, et se mit en mesure d'éviter le Maître de Potions le plus possible.

Il n'y eut pas de nouvel incident. La vie recommença telle qu'elle était avant, les cours d'Occlumancie en moins.

Ginny n'accorda pas une seule pensée aux sous-entendus de Rogue. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucun fondement. Il ignorait tout de sa relation avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, quelque chose avait changé dans leurs relations. En apparence, il n'y avait entre eux que le lien qui unit un élève à son professeur, ce même lien qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent. Mais Ginny le sentait: c'était différent. Elle lui appartenait maintenant corps et âme. Avant, il n'y avait eu que de la soumission. Maintenant s'y rajoutait une loyauté indéfectible.

Même alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas la voir, elle montait parfois à la tour d'astronomie, simplement pour avoir l'impression de sa présence. Elle s'entraînait avec une ardeur renouvelée: elle était animée du désir de ne pas le décevoir. Soit, elle était sa créature; mais elle ferait en sorte d'étonner son maître, de le rendre fier. Son fanatisme l'effrayait elle-même.

Un de ces soirs qu'elle passait à la tour, elle finit par s'endormir. Ce fut le froid qui la réveilla. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Ginny regarda sa montre: il était presque minuit. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps.

Elle se releva, et maudit le sort. Son dortoir était à l'opposé de la tour. Il faudrait qu'elle soit discrète.

Avec précautions, elle descendit les escaliers de la tour, longea les couloirs. Ses pas la portèrent vers le grand hall. Soudain elle se figea: elle avait cru entendre un bruit.

Aussitôt, elle sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Le bruit avait cessé. Mais elle était certaine de ne l'avoir pas rêvé. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha. Son instinct lui criait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. A nouveau, elle perçut comme un grognement étouffé. Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut une silhouette noire adossée contre un mur. Elle ne parvint pas à distinguer ses traits, mais eut soudain peur d'avancer plus loin. Pourtant, sans qu'elle ait fait un geste, la silhouette fit un mouvement dans sa direction. Elle se répéta qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là, qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Son cœur s'affola.

«Montrez-vous si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de…désagréable.»

Ginny se figea, puis expira de toute la force de son soulagement. C'était Rogue. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa voix…ce n'était pas son ton habituel. Elle était plus rauque, plus étouffée que de normale. Cependant la menace de recevoir un mauvais sort était toujours en suspens. Elle leva son sort d'invisibilité.

«C'est moi, professeur. Ginny Weasley.»

Il émit un sifflement entre ses dents serrées. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle se rapprocha. Il dit avec effort:

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir!»

Ginny l'examina. L'ombre dissimulait en partie son visage, mais elle pouvait percevoir toute la tension qui s'échappait de son corps. Il était toujours adossé au mur. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en aller. Sa voix la fit sursauter lorsqu'il aboya:

«Déguerpissez! Maintenant!»

Elle se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, et se résolut finalement à demander:

«Vous allez bien, professeur?»

Elle n'eut pas d'autre réponse que sa respiration hachée pendant quelques secondes, puis enfin il dit d'une voix pleine de venin:

«Je sais que vous êtes une fouineuse, Miss Weasley. Mais si vous ne disparaissez pas dans l'instant, le nombre de points que je vais vous enlever va rester dans les annales de Poudlard comme le plus grand jamais déduit.»

Ginny n'hésita qu'un bref moment, puis se résolut à faire ce qu'il disait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle se sentait concernée. Il pouvait bien agoniser dans ce couloir désert, pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire. Il l'avait mille fois mérité.

Mais alors qu'elle avait parcouru une dizaine de mètres, elle entendit soudain un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il avait disparu. Mais on ne pouvait pas disparaître dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…De mauvaise grâce, elle retourna sur ses pas. Brusquement elle le vit, étendu à terre, inconscient. Sur le mur où il s'était tenu, une tache plus sombre encore que la pierre, luisait doucement. Du sang, comprit finalement Ginny.

Elle s'accroupit aussitôt auprès de son professeur, et tenta de le retourner. Il avait les yeux fermés. Sa chemise, elle s'en rendit compte, était trempée de la même substance visqueuse que le mur. Elle murmura:

«Enervate»

Rogue ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il sembla d'abord ne pas la reconnaître, puis son regard se fit moins trouble. Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler:

«Est-ce que vous êtes capable de vous lever, professeur?»

Il grogna:

«Vous allez me le payer»

Cela acheva de mettre Ginny hors d'elle:

«Ce n'est pas le moment. Ou peut-être préférez-vous qu'Ombrage vous trouve vidé de votre sang au matin? Il faut vous mener à l'infirmerie.»

«Et dire que je vous ai crue intelligente.»

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il finit par soupirer:

«Pas l'infirmerie. Mes quartiers.»

Ginny hocha la tête. C'était logique. Ombrage saurait si un professeur se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de passer un bras sous les épaules de son professeur pour le soutenir, mais il était trop lourd pour qu'elle le soulève. Elle lui lança:

«Faites un effort. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule.»

Il émit un nouveau grognement de douleur, mais poussa contre le sol. Ils réussirent à gagner une position verticale, mais leur équilibre était précaire. Son corps était agité de tremblements, et il ne mettait un pied devant l'autre qu'avec difficulté. Ginny avait peur. Elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

Finalement elle dit:

«On ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Il faut que vous me donniez la formule pour conjurer un brancard.»

Il lui jeta un regard qui était de pure haine.

«Pas besoin de ça.»

Ginny lui signifia d'un ton acerbe:

«Ah oui? Et dans combien de temps pensez-vous que vous aurez fini de vous vider de votre sang?»

Il ne répliqua pas. Après un silence, il lâcha la formule. Ginny lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

Rejoindre les quartiers ne prit que quelques minutes: la jeune fille courait presque. Elle voyait Rogue devenir de plus en plus livide, son regard devenir trouble. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Arrivée devant ses appartements, elle lui demanda d'une voix pressante:

«Le mot de passe?»

Il leva avec difficulté ses paupières.

«Vous prenez plaisir à la situation, n'est-ce pas? M'avoir à votre merci…»

«Le mot de passe, professeur!»

A contrecœur, il le lui donna. Ginny s'étonna de ce que, même aux portes de la mort, il trouve encore assez de force pour être de mauvaise humeur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces réflexions. Elle se rendit directement dans la chambre, où elle l'installa sur le lit. Elle entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Pendant tout ce temps, il lui lança des regards haineux, mais se retint de faire une quelconque remarque. Enfin elle réussit à le mettre torse nu: deux longues blessures parallèles lui rayaient le côté gauche. Elles semblaient profondes.

Ginny sortit sa baguette. Elle prononça quelques incantations de guérison qu'elle connaissait, mais aucune ne fonctionna: les plaies semblèrent simplement saigner un peu moins. Elle ne comprenait pas.

«Ces blessures ne sont pas normales. Les sorts habituels ne marchent pas.»

Il détourna la tête.

«C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que _vous _avez fait?» dit-elle d'un ton presque accusateur.

Il renifla méprisamment:

«Et voici notre petite fanatique qui se réveille…A un âge si tendre, c'est vraiment pitoyable.»

«Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer désagréable, vous savez.»

Il la regarda à nouveau, et lui dit d'un ton acerbe:

«Figurez-vous qu'en règle générale, je suis désagréable lorsque j'ai mal.»

«Alors vous pourriez peut-être m'indiquer comment faire?»

Elle commençait à s'énerver. On aurait dit qu'il préférait crever plutôt que de l'aider à trouver un moyen de le soigner. Enfin il lâcha:

«Il faut utiliser la Magie noire.»

«Et la formule?»

Il la lui donna, mais de mauvaise grâce. Ginny observa avec étonnement les plaies se refermer lentement, ne laissant que deux lignes parallèles encore plus pâles que sa peau. Ginny les observa: ce n'étaient décidément pas des blessures normales; elles étaient beaucoup trop régulières. Comme une sorte de marque rituelle…Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il lui lança vertement:

«Maintenant que c'est fait, vous pouvez partir.»

Elle le regarda complètement éberluée. Lui la fixait méchamment:

«Quoi? Vous attendiez des remerciements?»

«Quelque chose dans le genre, en tout cas.»

«Désolé de vous décevoir. La reconnaissance n'a jamais été mon fort.»

Elle s'insurgea:

«Je vous ai sauvé la vie!»

Il eut un rictus:

«Quelle vision romantique des choses. J'ai très bien survécu sans vous pendant toutes ces années. J'aurais très bien pu continuer»

Elle était en colère maintenant:

«Peut-être que j'aurais du vous laisser dans ce couloir sombre. Vous auriez fait un merveilleux cadavre. Lui au moins aurait su tenir sa langue.»

«Qu'est ce qui vous a empêchéde le faire ?»

Il semblait vraiment curieux. Elle lui répliqua d'un ton acerbe:

«Un reste d'éducation Griffondor, il faut croire. Heureusement pour vous.»

«Personne n'est parfait…Moi je vous aurais probablement laissée crever.»

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin il lui dit:

«Peut-être que votre reste d'éducation Griffondor vous incitera à aller me chercher une chemise propre et une potion de régénération sanguine?»

Elle s'avisa alors qu'il était toujours torse nu. Elle rougit. La situation ne devait pas non plus être très confortable pour lui, même si elle ne présentait que peu d'érotisme: il était encore couvert de sang, qui maintenant avait séché sur sa peau, formant de sombres croûtes rougeâtres. Elle demanda, les yeux fixés soudainement sur le sol:

«Où ça?»

«La potion doit se trouver dans le laboratoire. La chemise est, comme il se doit, dans l'armoire.»

Elle alla d'abord lui chercher la chemise. Ainsi, il pourrait s'habiller pendant qu'elle serait dans l'autre pièce. C'était la solution la moins embarrassante pour eux deux.

Dans le laboratoire, elle repéra facilement le philtre à sa couleur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était bonne en Potions. Elle allait lui apporter le flacon, lorsqu'une idée la traversa. Elle s'arrêta net.

Elle retourna auprès d'une paillasse, et versa dans un flacon vide la moitié du philtre qu'elle tenait en main. Puis elle alla chercher une autre potion, et en laissa tomber quelques gouttes. La préparation changea aussitôt de couleur, mais elle jeta un sort qui lui fit reprendre sa teinte initiale.

Elle eut un sourire véritablement machiavélique.

Elle revint dans la chambre, où elle trouva Rogue rhabillé, et assis sur le canapé. Cela rétablissait un semblant de normalité, et atténuait leur gêne. Elle lui tendit le flacon, en priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'odeur légèrement différente. Pour détourner son attention, elle demanda:

«Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?»

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux:

«Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires, Miss Weasley. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez aucune envie de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.»

«Pourquoiça ?»

«Parce que vous avez clairement montré votre résolution à ne rien croire de ce que je vous dis. Mais c'est votre problème.»

Il avala d'une seule longue gorgée, sous le regard attentif de Ginny. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il grogna dans sa direction:

«Dégagez maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous.»

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant complètement réprimer un sourire, et fit mine de partir. Mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, et attendit quelques instants que la potion fasse effet.

Elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.


	13. Interrogatoire

_**Vous aviez tous pensé que la potion était de Véritaserum...et bien, vous aviez tort! Malgré le titre du chapitre qui est "interrogatoire"...**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ça **_

* * *

Ginny regarda le somnifère faire effet: elle vit la tête de Rogue dodeliner, puis s'affaisser sur le côté. Elle patienta le temps que sa respiration se fasse lente et régulière, et alors seulement, lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était profondément endormi, elle pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle en avait assez de n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, un outil inconscient aux mains de Voldemort ou de Rogue. Elle en avait assez d'en savoir toujours moins que tout le monde, et d'être aussi facilement manipulable. C'était le moment rêvé pour remédier à cette situation. Elle se trouvait dans les appartements privés de Rogue, une sorte de sanctuaire où de mémoire d'élève personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle comptait bien en profiter pour en apprendre davantage sur le professeur. Passer à côté de cette opportunité serait de la stupidité. Les scrupules sont la marque d'un esprit faible, _il_ le lui avait dit.

Elle commença par regarder dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Mais il n'y avait rien. Toute la chambre se caractérisait par son côté fonctionnel; Ginny ne remarqua aucun objet qui puisse apparaître comme personnel, à part peut-être l'armoire remplie de vêtements noirs, sans exception. C'était comme s'il ne vivait là que de manière temporaire, qu'il ne comptait pas s'attarder. Pourtant, cela faisait presque dix-sept ans…

Après la chambre, Ginny décida d'inspecter le bureau. C'était là que Rogue conservait tous ses papiers, et de fait, la table de travail ressemblait à un vrai chantier. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et à son grand découragement, elle s'aperçut que ce n'étaient que des copies ou des plans de cours. Les tiroirs ne lui apportèrent aucune information supplémentaire: certes, elle y trouva quelques lettres, mais seulement professionnelles. Elle commençait à désespérer. Est-ce que cet homme était humain, pour ne laisser ainsi aucun indice de qui il était vraiment? Aucune trace, aucune empreinte. S'il devait disparaître demain, l'appartement serait déjà près pour son prochain occupant. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Ginny en eut un frisson.

La jeune fille s'affala sur le siège du bureau, et ses yeux firent distraitement le tour de la pièce. C'est alors qu'ils se posèrent sur la petite bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur…Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle se leva d'un bon, et en quelques enjambées fut près des livres, qu'elle commença à examiner.

Une bonne partie n'était que des livres de potions. Certes des livres rares, et d'une effroyable complexité. Mais rien qui puisse présenter un intérêt. Cependant, Ginny le sentait, il y avait quelque chose dans cette bibliothèque qui l'attirait, _quelque chose qui demandait à être trouvé_. Enfin elle mit la main dessus: toute la dernière étagère était remplie de livres de Magie Noire. Elle avait à peine besoin de lire les titres pour le savoir; elle ressentait simplement une sorte d'_affinité_ avec eux.

Toute cette connaissance à portée…Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait quel livre prendre en premier. Sa main hésitait, allait de l'un à l'autre sans en saisir aucun. Il était hors de question d'en emporter un, Rogue le remarquerait aussitôt. Elle ne disposait que de quelques heures, trois au maximum. Il fallait choisir, et tâcher de mémoriser.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur l'un des livres les plus anciens, à la couverture presque entièrement élimée. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle fronça les sourcils, et le prit délicatement entre ses mains, notant l'emplacement pour pouvoir le remettre. Elle tourna les premières pages, et tomba sur le titre: _La voie du sang_. Et un peu plus bas: _Guide des divers rituels faisant appel à la __magie du sang._ C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, ni en cours, ni lors de ses séances avec Voldemort. Cela l'intriguait. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette, elle ne fit pas attention au déclic que fit la porte du bureau en s'ouvrant. La voix dans son dos, peu amène, la fit sursauter:

«Que faites-vous là, Miss Weasley?»

Lentement, Ginny se retourna, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne derrière elle: c'était Dumbledore. Elle sentit la panique la gagner: elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'en tirer.

«J'attends votre réponse»

Ginny prit une longue inspiration avant de parler, et sa voix tremblait à peine:

«J'ai trouvé le professeur Rogue dans les couloirs. Il était blessé. Je l'ai aidé à rejoindre ses appartements et à se soigner.»

Les yeux du Directeur ne cessaient pas de la fixer, et ce regard n'avait rien de rassurant.

«Je m'étonne que Severus ait eu besoin de l'aide d'une quatrième année pour quoi que ce soit.»

«Il était très faible, il pouvait à peine marcher.»

«Admettons que ce soit vrai, ce dont je doute. Qu'est-ce que vous faites _encore_ ici, alors que de toute évidence votre patient s'est rétabli?»

Ginny se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle lisait.

«Eh bien…»

Elle s'arrêta.

«Je vous écoute.»

«Le professeur s'est endormi et…»

Une voix traînante la coupa:

«Sans doute à cause de la fatigue…»

Derrière le Directeur se profilait la silhouette de Rogue. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Il aurait dû dormir pendant encore au moins deux heures! Elle ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il pouvait être réveillé. D'autant que son expression affichait clairement qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait drogué. Ginny se sentit désespérer. Elle touchait le fond. Elle n'était pas de taille à affronter Dumbledore et Rogue en même temps. Mais au moins l'arrivée du dernier distrait l'attention du Directeur pendant quelques instants:

«Severus? Vous allez bien?»

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé avant de répondre:

«Ca va.»

«Cette jeune fille vient de me dire que vous étiez blessé?»

Encore une fois ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Ginny, et celle-ci comprit en un éclair que le sujet était tout aussi dangereux que le précédent, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il lui avait dit d'utiliser la magie noire, et elle l'avait fait. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'échappatoire.

«Oui.»

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils, le soupçon inscrit sur son visage:

«Et elle vous a soigné?»

La voix était sceptique. Mais Rogue ne put que hocher la tête encore une fois.

«J'ai du mal à concevoir en quoi elle aurait pu vous aider, si vous-même n'étiez pas capable de vous guérir.»

La voix de Rogue était légèrement tendue lorsqu'il répondit:

«Les sorts habituels ne marchaient pas sur ma blessure.»

Le Directeur eut un geste d'exaspération:

«Va-t-il falloir que je vous arrache les mots de la bouche? Je veux des réponses! Maintenant! Pourquoi est-ce que les sorts habituels ne marchaient pas?»

«Voldemort m'a demandé d'exécuter un rituel de sang.»

Il y eut un silence, pendant que tous tâchaient de digérer l'information. Malgré la situation, Ginny sentit un frisson d'excitation la parcourir: elle avait deviné juste…Mais l'allégresse ne dura qu'un bref moment, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne:

«Mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour guérir ce genre de blessures…»

Comme personne ne répondait, il murmura, plus pour lui-même:

«La magie noire.»

Rogue tenta d'intervenir:

«Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment lucide. Il faut croire que la douleur m'aveuglait…»

Ginny pouvait sentir que prononcer cette phrase d'excuses lui écorchait véritablement la bouche, mais elle lui lança un regard de reconnaissance. Cependant déjà Dumbledore reprenait:

«Ce n'est pas le problème, Severus, et vous le savez! Elle a été capable d'exécuter le sort. Personne ne le pourrait sans entraînement.»

Ginny fit un mouvement qui ramena l'attention sur elle. Mais maintenant le Directeur avait sa baguette en main, qu'il pointait vers elle.

«Tenez-vous tranquille, Miss Weasley. Votre cas se présente assez mal.»

Il ne fallait pas se conduire comme une coupable. Même si toutes les preuves étaient contre elle. Il leur manquait encore un aveu, et elle n'allait pas le leur donner.

«Et de quoi est-ce que vous me soupçonnez, _encore_? Je n'ai fait que lui sauver la vie!»

«C'est la manière que je questionne ici.»

Ginny releva la tête en signe de défi:

«Quoi? Il m'a donné une formule, et j'ai réussi à jeter le sort. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.»

«Vraiment?»

Il semblait rire doucement de son indignation.

«Vous ne m'avez pourtant jamais paru avoir le talent d'une Hermione Granger.»

Elle siffla:

«Vous ne savez rien de moi!»

«C'est ce dont je me rends compte. Mais il est temps d'y remédier, ne pensez-vous pas?»

Elle ne fit que lui jeter un regard noir, mais en même temps, elle tâchait de replacer le livre dans la bibliothèque. Cependant, sa manœuvre ne passa pas inaperçue.

«Commencez par me donner ce livre que vous tentez de dissimuler.»

Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle fasse un geste, mais prononça un _Accio_. L'ouvrage vola jusqu'à lui sans que Ginny puisse faire un geste. Le directeur en examina un instant la couverture, puis le passa à Rogue à côté de lui, qui leva un sourcil surpris:

«Vous avez des lectures étranges, Miss Weasley.»

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle.»

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, soupçonneux. Elle protesta:

«C'est vrai! Je viens juste de le prendre dans la bibliothèque, parce que le titre était étrange. Mais maintenant je suppose qu'il s'agit de Magie noire?»

Dumbledore sembla percevoir la provocation sous son ton candide, et son visage se ferma encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

«Ce ne sont que des contes. Vous mentez.»

«Vous n'en savez rien.»

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour intervenir de son habituel ton ironique:

«Si nous comptons procéder à un interrogatoire en règle, autant se mettre à l'aise, peut-être?»

Il s'écarta du seuil, en hôte distingué. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard surpris, mais finit par hocher la tête et passer devant lui. Rogue fit signe à Ginny de l'imiter, le visage dur. Mais la jeune fille, alors qu'elle le dépassait, entendit soudain sa voix dans sa tête:

_Faites attention. Fermez votre esprit._

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui, mais son expression était indéchiffrable. Cependant Dumbledore l'attendait toujours. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

«Eh bien, Miss Weasley, peut-être pourriez-vous nous en dire un peu plus?»

«Sur quoi?»

Son ton était agressif. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était une personne injustement accusée.

«Par exemple, sur vos rapports avec la magie noire. Vous la pratiquez souvent?»

«C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'accusez sans avoir de preuves, professeur» dit-elle entre ses dents «Peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous montre mon bras, pour voir si je n'ai pas la marque?»

Dumbledore la considéra un moment, puis déclara:

«Oui, j'aimerais bien. Même si je doute que Voldemort ait fait de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune un de ses Mangemorts.»

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle eut un moment d'incrédulité, puis d'un geste sec elle releva sa manche et exposa son bras. Son ton était cassant lorsqu'elle reprit la parole:

«Convaincu?»

«Non, ça ne prouve rien.»

La colère de Ginny commençait à ne plus être feinte. Elle sentait son caractère se réveiller, mais alors elle croisa le regard de Rogue qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il ne devait pas jouer avec ses émotions. Elle devait rester maîtresse du jeu.

«Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous convaincre?»

«Si vous me laissiez…»

Il força soudainement son esprit, mais elle s'y était attendue. Elle avait même précipité ce moment. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, mais le laissa fouiller dans ses souvenirs, lui dissimulant simplement ce qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Il resta un moment dans sa tête, puis se retira. Il était temps de jouer la fureur:

«Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?» grinça-t-elle.

Puis elle s'écria:

«Comment avez-vous pu! Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous introduire comme ça dans l'esprit des gens, sur une simple supposition? Pour qui vous prenez-vous?»

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé, et la fixait toujours. Son expression n'avait pas changé. Ginny se demanda s'il avait perçu qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose. Elle avait cru faire bien, pourtant. Mais s'il se doutait qu'elle savait pratiquer l'Occlumancie, elle était foutue. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler le chemin entre ses omoplates.

Il ne disait toujours rien, et Ginny commençait à perdre contenance.

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous Miss Weasley. Est-ce que pouvez vraiment être une si bonne actrice?»

Rogue, qui jusque là s'était tenu immobile dans l'ombre, fit un pas en avant:

«J'ai peut-être la solution au problème. Pour savoir si elle nous dit la vérité.»

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard que Ginny crut interpréter comme plein d'espoir. Cela la choqua, la confiance que le vieil homme pouvait avoir dans le maître de Potions. Il paraissait soudain fragile, dépendant. Cependant Rogue continuait:

«J'ai du Veritaserum.»

Ginny reçut la remarque comme un coup. Elle regarda son professeur d'un regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle pensait qu'il était de son côté, qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais le Veritaserum…personne ne pouvait y résister. Elle allait cracher tous ses secrets. D'ailleurs Rogue semblait suivre ses pensées:

«Vous avez bien entrepris de fouiller mon appartement. Ce n'est que justice.»

Il lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Bâtard. Ginny eut la pulsion de s'enfuir. Elle se leva brusquement, mais la baguette de Dumbledore était toujours pointée sur elle. Elle se retrouva soudain projetée en arrière, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps était comme pétrifié, seule sa tête était encore libre de mouvement. Le directeur la regardait de son éternel air tranquille, et cela la mit en rage.

«Votre tentative de fuite pourrait être prise comme un aveu.»

Ginny eut un rire voisin de l'hystérie. Elle était finie. Il allait tout découvrir.

«Et si nous concluions un marché? Vous en prenez aussi, et chacun une question à son tour!Non, ça ne vous tente pas? »

Elle hurlait maintenant:

«Vous n'avez pas le droit! C'est illégal!Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!»

Mais soudain elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Rogue dans sa tête, Rogue qui se trouvait dans le laboratoire.

_Calmez-vous! Réfléchissez deux minutes!_

Cela la calma instantanément, alors qu'il continuait:

_Est-ce que j'ai intérêt à ce que vous disiez la vérité? Non, alors épargnez-moi votre crise d'hystérie! _

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, comme un murmure alors que son angoisse n'avait pas totalement reflué:

_Faites-moi confiance. C'est presque fini._

Faites-moi confiance…prononcée par Rogue, c'était exactement la phrase qui incitait à la méfiance. Mais il était sa dernière chance. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Et puis, effectivement, si jamais il la laissait tomber, il n'en sortirait pas indemne, elle y veillerait.

Déjà il revenait, et tendait à Dumbledore une flasque. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, et lui demanda:

«Etes-vous prête à le prendre de votre plein gré, ou faut-il vous forcer?»

Ginny étrécit les yeux:

«Vous n'oseriez pas…»

«Je préférerais éviter, mais si vous m'y forcez, je n'hésiterai pas. Je veux des réponses.»

Ginny jeta un regard désespéré à Rogue. Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'invitant à obéir sans résistance. Elle lança d'un ton sec:

«D'accord. Donnez-moi ça.»

C'était oublier qu'elle était toujours immobilisée. C'est Rogue qui vint lui verser le liquide dans la gorge. Elle s'étrangla à moitié, mais avala tout. Dumbledore la pressa:

«Comment vous sentez-vous?»

«En colère.»

Le Directeur eut une sorte de sourire:

«Ce n'était pas vraiment la question. Pas de vertiges, de nausées?»

«Non»

Il se cala dans son fauteuil, puis déclara:

«Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer. Est-ce que vous nous avez dit toute la vérité lors de notre discussion après l'attaque?»

Ginny éprouva alors une impression étrange: la vérité se présentait à son esprit, mais elle ne se sentait pas contrainte de la révéler. Elle y éprouvait simplement l'inclination, mais c'était une sensation contre laquelle elle pouvait lutter. Elle répondit nettement:

«Oui.»

«Donc vous ne saviez rien de l'intervention de Voldemort ce jour-là? Et vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec lui depuis?»

Encore une fois, la réponse fut sans appel:

«Non»

«Et avec un Mangemort?»

Ginny vit l'occasion de jouer un peu avec lui:

«Oui»

Les deux hommes la regardèrent soudain fixement, Rogue avec ombre de surprise sur son visage. Dumbledore la pressa:

«Qui?»

Elle se permit un sourire:

«Le professeur Rogue»

Le Directeur poussa un soupir de frustration, mais elle vit les lèvres de Rogue se retrousser un peu.

«Et votre rapport à la magie noire? Vous l'avez déjà pratiquée?»

«Oui»

«Quand?» souffla-t-il

«Ce soir. C'est vous qui l'avez dit. Moi je ne le savais pas»

«Et par le passé?»

Elle le regarda un moment droit dans les yeux, puis dit:

«Oui»

A nouveau, elle eut droit à leur attention totale.

«Racontez»

«Lors de ma première année. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.»

Elle vit avec plaisir sa phrase porter, et le Directeur pâlir. Il était temps pour elle de régler des comptes. D'autant que cela permettait d'expliquer sa soudaine performance de ce soir.

«Vous vous souvenez?»

«Oui»

«Depuis combien de temps?»

Elle haussa les épaules:

«Quelques mois»

«Comment est-ce que vous avez fait?»

Elle prit une inspiration. Autant ne pas dire toute la vérité était aisé, autant mentir délibérément se révélait beaucoup plus dur, presque douloureux.

«Après l'attaque, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches. Et j'ai fini par trouver la formule et la manière de la contrer.»

Il hésita un peu avant de demander:

«Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce que vous avez fait?»

«Je n'agirais pas ainsi aujourd'hui.»

C'était vrai. Son goût du sacrifice avait considérablement diminué. Cette réponse sembla lui suffire.

«Encore une dernière chose: qu'est-ce que vous savez des rites de sang?»

«Rien, à part ce que j'en ai perçu ce soir.»

Encore la vérité. Mais c'était quelque chose à quoi elle comptait bien remédier dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et se passa la main sur le visage. Enfin il releva les yeux vers elle. Il leva le sort qui l'immobilisait, et finit par déclarer d'une voix lasse:

«Je crois que je vous dois des excuses, Miss Weasley. C'est la deuxième fois que je vous fais tort. Mais vous devez comprendre que…»

Elle le coupa. Après tout, elle était toujours censée être sous l'emprise du Veritaserum. Il ne pourrait pas lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'elle dirait.

«Non. Je n'accepte pas vos excuses»

A nouveau il soupira, et à ce moment il lui fit presque pitié. Mais la colère qui couvait en elle depuis des mois se faisait alors trop présente pour qu'elle écoute un autre sentiment. Il n'aurait pas dû effacer sa mémoire, il n'aurait pas dû l'accuser injustement. D'une certaine manière, c'était lui qui l'avait précipitée dans les bras de Voldemort. Du coup, dans une pirouette de mauvaise foi, elle le blâmait aussi pour tout ce que celui-ci lui avait fait subir, même si elle sentait bien que c'était injuste. Mais le Directeur continuait:

«Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes une personne de caractère, qui ne pardonne pas facilement les injures. Mais encore une fois, je suis désolé. J'espère seulement que vous finirez par admettre que c'était nécessaire.»

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour répondre. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Rogue, lui fit un signe de tête comme pour prendre congé:

«Je vous attend demain matin pour un compte-rendu de la réunion de ce soir. Vous me direz pourquoi _il _vous a forcé à exécuter un rite de sang. Mais vous avez besoin de vous reposer.»

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ginny par-dessus son épaule.

«Je vous laisse prendre soin de Miss Weasley. Peut-être avez-vous quelque chose à lui dire. Après tout, elle vous a sauvé la vie et fouillé votre appartement.»

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans la cheminée. Ce fut comme si Ginny recommencer soudain à respirer. Sous le coup du soulagement, ses genoux cédèrent sous elle et elle se retrouva assise sans l'avoir voulu. Elle avait froid et envie de pleurer. Mais il restait encore Rogue qui la toisait d'un air dur. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller.

«Professeur, je…»

Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais il la coupa:

«Taisez-vous. Ne croyez pas que je passe l'éponge sur ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Vous avez osé me _droguer_»

Ginny eut envie de lui demander comment il avait fait pour se réveiller si vite, mais devina que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour le questionner. Elle resta donc silencieuse, alors qu'il continuait:

«Retenue, jeudi à sept heures. Vous avez intérêt à y être.»

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, puis lança:

«Maintenant foutez-moi le camp!»

Ginny resta un instant sidérée: jamais elle n'avait vu Rogue perdre ainsi son sang-froid et se laisser aller à parler vulgairement. Mais vite elle se précipita vers la porte, heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte, du moins pour l'instant.

Deux jours plus tard, à déjeuner, Ginny eut la surprise de voir un hibou se diriger vers elle et lui déposer un paquet. Curieuse, elle commença à le déballer, puis pâlit soudain lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, et Rogue soutint son regard un moment, son éternel demi-sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se détourna, laissant la jeune fille pleine de perplexité.

**_Voilà, fin du chapitre 13...et dernier chapitre écrit! donc la suite ne viendra pas avant un moment, désolée...surtout que les cours reprennent bientôt!_**

**_Biz à tous!!! _**


End file.
